Recuerdos Lejanos (Historia Reescrita)
by Hitsugaya rina
Summary: Todo puede irse pero algún día regresa, el mal nunca acabara y traerá felicidad. Hace 50 años, un grupo de shinigamis fue enviado al mundo real pero desapareció, unos años después, un enemigo aparece trayendo consigo pedazos de el pasado donde el capitán del 10 escuadrón no quiere regresar. IchiRuki Y HitsuXOC
1. Pedazos de pasado

**Esta historia esta siendo reescrita, ya que la original fue pésima en todo los sentidos y quería una nueva y mejorada historia para que sanara a la anterior.**

 **opening Ichirin no Hana**

* * *

POV Normal.

Todos tenemos un pasado que no queremos recordar, algo que puede ser doloroso, triste o hasta alegre muchas experiencias que pueden sentir todos las personas , aunque no se compara con dos sentimientos que son fuertes y apasionados, el amor y el odio son sentimientos que se pueden sentir a la vez y son muy fuertes. Por eso es que todos tenemos sentimientos para poder vivir una vida llena de emociones, en esta historia contaremos con muchos sentimientos y fuertes emociones.

 **TODO LO QUE VEMOS PUEDE SER UNA ILUSIÓN.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0**

Sentados en su cuarto estaban platicando sobre lo mas nuevo que haya pasado y todo lo que han hecho, esa platica iba muy bien pero de repente. El sonido de un teléfono los interrumpe.

-"espera, déjame ver"- dice ella agarrando el teléfono y viendo lo que aprecia en la pantalla. Ve que son 4 cuatro en total.

-"ichigo, vamos"- dice ella parándose de la cama, el la imita y cambian a su forma shinigami.

Salen por la ventana, su objetivo esta en un parque chico pero muy bonito aunque al llegar no hay nada y es raro para la pelinegra y el pelinaranja, un poco desconcertado se mete mas al parque para asegurarse pero no hay nada y se voltea mirando a la pelinegra.

-"Rukia, ¿que paso?"- le pregunto ichigo sin entender esa situación para nada

-"no lo se, pero algo anda mal"- le dice rukia a ichigo con un mal presentimiento

Pensaron por unos instantes y su decisión era irse de ese parque, pero un fuerte reiatsu los detuvo a los dos, Voltearon y vieron a una sombra de la cual emanaba un reiatsu no tan fuerte pero si notable.

-"¿quien eres?"- le pregunta rukia con su mal presentimiento, pero ichigo en un acto impulsivo se puso delante de ella.

-"ah, solo soy una persona"- les dice esa sombra mientras se quita su capa dejando ver su cabellera rosada y ondulada con un vestido negro-"soy uno de sus próximos enemigos"- dice ella mientras se acerca hasta quedar en frente de ellos.

-"¿que quieres?"- le pregunta ichigo un poco nervioso

"nada solo les estoy declarando la guerra a la sociedad de almas"- dice ella desapareciendo en una sombra. Los dos se quedaron atónitos ante la declaración de la chica, rukia iba a decir algo pero algo en el suelo le llamo la atención así que se agacho y lo recogió.

-"¿que es eso?"- le pregunta ichigo al ver eso en su mano

"es una foto"- dice rukia volteándola dejando ver a dos niños, uno con el pelo blanco y ojos turquesa y la otra tiene el pelo largo verde y ojos grises.

-"el es toshiro"- dice ichigo al ver al niño-"¿pero quien es ella?"- pregunta ichigo al ver a la niña, al no obtener respuesta voltea a ver a rukia quien mira fijamente la foto.

"ya la he visto en otra foto que esta en la mansión"- le dice rukia sacando su teléfono y escribiendo algo para después cerrarlo-" debemos ir a la sociedad, ya pedí una reunión con los capitanes y tenientes"- le dice a ichigo mientras camina.

-"bueno vayamos con urahara-san"- dice ichigo mientras caminan.

Al llegar, urahara se sorprende al verlos ahí, así que se acerca a ellos.

-"hola kurosaki-san, kuchiki-san, ¿que es lo que los trae aquí?"-les dice urahara mientras abre su abanico- "queremos que nos habrás el senkaimon"- le dice rukia, urahara solo les indica que lo sigan y al entrar bajan hasta el campo de entrenamiento ahí esta tessai.

"pensamos que en cualquier momento vendrían"- les dice urahara mientras abre el senkaimon- "bueno espero que les vaya bien"- les dice y después entran al mundo precipicio ,corren por ese gran atajo hasta que ven una luz que les indica que ya casi llegan.

"rukia, ¿que crees que va a pasar?"-le pregunta ichigo a rukia mientras corren-"no se pero algo va a cambiar en la sociedad de almas"-le dice rukia mientras entran a esa luz.

Al llegar, rápido se dirigen a la sala de reuniones y al entrar todos los capitanes y sus tenientes estaban ahí.

"kuchiki, ¿que paso?"- dice ukitake al ver llegar a su teniente- "en karakura, una chica se aprecio en frente de ichigo y yo nos declaro la guerra después de eso desapareció pero..."- dice rukia pero antes de decir algo se acerca al capitán hitsugaya que la mira confundido-"esto se le cayo a ella"- le dice rukia entregándole una foto.

El la miro confundido pero bajo la vista y quedo en shock al ver esa foto, era el de niño junto a su mejor amiga. No podía ni siquiera decir una palabra por lo sorprendido que estaba, todos los presentes miraron al capitán curiosos y hinamori se acerco a su amigo y le quito la foto para verla.

"¡no puede ser!"-dice hinamori tambien en shock, esa foto ella la tomo y tan solo de ver a la niña de la foto se puso a llorar.

"¿Que tiene esa foto de especial?"-dice hirako acercándose a consolar a su teniente.

Hitsugaya antes de responder le lanza una mirada a byakuya, y este entendió lo que pensaba así que le quito la foto a hinamori, volvió a su lugar y miro la foto con un poco de sorpresa aunque no se notara.

"la niña de la foto se llamaba kuchiki rina y desapareció junto a su prima karen hace 50 años"-dice byakuya serio y recordando el día en que la vio por ultima vez, toshiro bajo un poco la vista al recordar a esa niña-"ella fue mi amiga desde antes que entrara a la academia"-dice toshiro.

"desapareció cuando fue a una misión en el mundo real, pero toda su grupo desapareció"-dice byakuya serio pero algo preocupado por la aparición de esa foto.

"pero eso solo significa..."-dice ukitake tambien preocupado

"que ellos tuvieron algo que ver con la desaparición de rina"-dice toshiro demasiado serio.

Mientras en algún lugar dentro de la oscuridad.

"dave-sama, ya todo esta listo"-dice una chica como de 12 años y pelo castaño vestida de negro.

"voy a entrar, vamos reina"-dice un hombre de 25 años de cabello negro y vestido de negro cono ojos azules, y una mujer tambien de pelo negro largo a la cintura con ojos verdes y tambien de negro-"no estoy segura pero vamos"-le dice reina.

Al entrar se ve a una chica de pelo verde corto medio ondulado con un fleco a la izquierda y vestida de negro con un velo del mismo color, su vestido tenia la parte de los hombros hasta casi llegar al pecho transparente con y lo demás negro y su pelo en cebolla.

"es hora, rina"-dice dave mientras la chica lo voltea a ver .

CONTINUARA...


	2. Recuerdos

**es algo estresante ya que estoy en pocos días de salir a clases y tengo examen global, pero aun mi historia va a cambiar dramáticamente.**

 **Opening Ichirin no Hana**

* * *

POV Normal

El la miraba victorioso, ya que su mirada estaba apagada y se veía muy demacrada con 2 golpes en cada brazo. Tenia unos grilletes en sus manos impidiendo cualquier daño a ellos.

"no pongas esa cara, pronto todo tu sufrimiento se ira"-le dice dave mientras sale de la habitación-"reina, cuando sea el momento, mandare a que te avisen"-le dice dave mientras se cierra la puerta y ya no hay nadie excepto ella y rina (el peinado de rina es como el de la tipa de la foto pero un poco mas corto, para casi llegar adonde lo tiene rukia).

"bueno, creo que te contare mis intenciones"-le dice reina mientras se sienta en frente de ella-"no sera necesario, yo estaré en paz si es en la sociedad de almas ya que es lugar donde nací y sera el lugar donde moriré"-dice rina con una voz apagada.

"yo no quiero que tu y karen mueran por eso es que..."-le empieza a contar su plan aunque rina no le importa nada ya que hace tiempo perdió toda posibilidad de volverlo a ver.

"Reina-sama, ya es tiempo"-dice una niña de 12 años, reina se para y guía a rina hasta llegar al gran salón donde todos los esperan-"bueno vayámonos"-dice dave entrando en esa senkaimon instantánea.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Despues de haberse calmado un poco, todos los capitanes estaban en la reunión ya que los tenientes fueron retirados menos rukia y ichigo.

"bueno es posible pero no creo que sea cierto"-dice byakuya hace tiempo que perdió toda posibilidad ver a sus hermanitas ya que siempre las considero como hermanas.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, un informante aparece en la sala un poco agitado y con la ropa desgastada.

"malas noticias, unos reiatsus desconocidos han aparecido en la colina sokyoku"-dice muy agitado haciendo que todos se sorprenden-"así que ya empezó"-dice toshiro mientras camina hacia la puerta.

"¿que piensa hacer, capitán hitsugaya?"-le pregunta ukitake cuando lo ve irse primero-"no es obvio? voy a saldar cuantas con ellos"-dice toshiro dándoles la espalda a todos-"¡espera capitán, es peligroso ir solo"-le dice matsumoto un poco preocupada por la actitud de su capitán.

"cállate matsumoto, ellos me quitaron algo así que yo les quitare la vida"-dice toshiro muy molesto llendose con el shunpo, los demás lo siguen hasta llegar y ver 8 personas las cuales dos estaban de rodillas y eran mujeres con unas cadenas en sus manos e un velo tapándoles la cara.

"hola capitanes y tenientes, es un día perfecto para invadir, ¿verdad?"-dice dave con una actitud muy normal-"pero antes tengo que terminar un asunto aquí y después los atenderé"-vuelve a decir mientras alza una katana.

Le destapo la cara a una de las mujeres dejando ver a una chica de pelo morado y ondulado hasta la cadera con un fleco, ojos cafés y con un cuerpo bien formado ademas de tener unos pechos casi nivel matsumoto.

"¡Suelta a la chica!"-le grita kyoraku un poco nervioso y preocupado, los demás capitanes se ponen en posición defensiva-"debemos de hacer algo o sino la matara"-dice ukitake.

(les aviso que hay material de fairy tail como los dragón slayers, magos celestiales, las marcas, los demonios, dragón force, magia, etc. Ya que me gusta mucho y quiso ponerlo, no me critiquen por eso)

"ah, lo siento pero no te haré caso!"-dice dave mientras esta apunto de matarla pero algo pasa-"Hihio Zabimaru"-grita el mientras aparta a dave y agarra a la chica pero cuando esta apunto de agarrar a la otra es alejado por la chica de pelo rosado.

"bueno no importa ya no me sirve para nada, pero como no estoy de humor me desquitare con ella"-dice dave mientra bruscamente agarra del pelo a la chica y hace que se caiga su velo dejando ver su pelo verde oscuro y su mirada demacrada, toshiro miro furioso a ese tipo.

Pero tambien antes de que pudiera cortarle el cuello...

"¡shunko!"-y al gritar eso aleja a dave de la chica la cual cae al suelo, ella la carga y en un rápido movimiento esta junto a ichigo y los capitanes y tenientes-"yoruichi-san, ¿que haces aquí?"-pregunta ichigo ya que ver después llegar a ishida y inoue ya que Chad no estaba-"kurosaki, que bueno que llegamos a tiempo"-dice ishida.

"urahara nos dijo que viniéramos"-dice yoruichi sacando dos jeringas-"¿que es eso?"-dice ichigo un poco aterrado al pensar que era para el, pobre siendo victima de algo.

"¿que vas a hacer gata?"-le dice byakuya-"algunos de ustedes son dragón slayers, así que estas jeringas son para ellas pero solo una tiene tres magias"-dice yoruichi mientras se acerca karen-"yo misma decidí quien tiene cada poder"-dice mientras le inyecta la jeringa a karen haciendo que unos signos aparecieran en su mejilla.

"ten, agárrala por favor"-dice yoruichi mientras hace que toshiro agarra por la cintura a rina mientras desconcertada mira como le clavan la jeringa en su hombro derecho para después empezar a sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo, después aparecen unos signos en sus brazos y cara.

"¿¡que es esto que esta dentro de mi cabeza?!"-grita rina desesperada pero no podía moverse porque toshiro la seguía sosteniendo-"¿que le pasa?"-pregunta toshiro preocupado al ver esa reacción-"es que ademas de recibir su poder de dragón slayer va a tener un satan soul como inoue y maga celestial como rukia"-dice yoruichi mientras se para.

En eso las dos sirvientas de dave van para atacar con una velocidad rápida.

"Rugido del Dragón de hierro"-ataca renji a las dos alejándolas un poco, karen se empieza a parar un poco confundida-"¿que es lo que me inyectaron?"-pregunta ella a yoruichi-"es algo que debes saber por esos signos"-dice yoruichi al ver que era verdad lo que decía. Antes de decir algo, todos miran a donde esta toshiro y ven que rina cambia su forma completamente a la de un demonio (como cuando mira cambia su primera transformación en la temporada de laxxus) -"parece ser que lo domino muy rápido"-dice yoruichi mientras voltea a ver la llaves de rukia que dejan de ser 13 a 6 llaves.

Rina se separa de toshiro y ataca a samanta y maría, estas tratan de golpearla pero rina les lanza con una patada dejándolas sin aire, dave al ver esto decide que es mejor retirarse así que les indica a sus sirvientas que lo sigan. Rina vuelve a su forma y antes de que cayera al suelo, el le agarra la mano y la carga,-"parece que le falta practica"-dice yoruichi.

Despues de eso, son llevadas al 4 escuadrón para estabilizarlas. El estaba sentado en una silla junto a su cama viendo como duerme y esperando a que despierte, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí.

"te extrañe, rina"-piensa el mientras la ve dormir muy pacíficamente.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 **Ending dadai**

 **Espacio informativo.**

 **o especial bueno lo que sea.**

 **"bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de mi historia que tuve que volver a reescribir"-dice la autora muy despeinada**

 **"obvio ya que tu primera historia estuvo pésima"-dice ichigo sentado a su lado**

 **"cállate no fue mi culpa ya que era una novata"-dice la autora yarumi**

 **"bueno solo dilo la información y vamonos ya que rukia me esta esperando"-dice ichigo desesperado**

 **"bueno esta historia va a durar mucho con la guerra sangrienta de los mil años, espero que sigan la historia y buenas noches"-dice yarumi**


	3. Miradas y Sollozos

**genial, el tercer capitulo vamos bien si bueno creo, en este se sabrá como desapareció ese grupo de shinigamis así que espero que les guste la historia.**

 **Opening Ichirin no Hana.**

* * *

POV Normal.

El la contemplaba dormir mientras muchos recuerdos llenaban su cabeza, todo lo que creía perdido regresaba de una manera muy inesperada y alegre. Le empezó a acariciar el pelo, su mente estaba perdida ahora en la chica que estaba acostada ya que se veía mas bonita de lo que recordaba con sus ojos grises y pelo verde que la hacia muy rara.

"¿que te habrán hecho?"-dice toshiro para si mismo al ver los moretones en sus brazos, pero oye que alguien toca la puerta así que después de indicarle que pasara, quito su mano de el pelo y se paro al ver a matsumoto.

"capitán, vamos a volver a la reunión"-dice matsumoto viendo pararse a toshiro-"bueno vamos matsumoto"-dice toshiro saliendo primero pero matsumoto voltea a ver a la chica que esta en la cama y sonríe para después salir del cuarto.

Le alegraba que su capitán estuviera interesado por una chica ya que al principio pensó que el sentía algo por hinamori pero después le aclararon que se consideraban hermanos, era la primera vez que su capitán miraba y hasta acariciaba el pelo de una chica. Solo mostraba lo preocupado que estaba, si porque ella lo había visto sin ser descubierta ya que abrió la puerta muy agilmente y lo mejor era que su capitán han daba muy concentrado en la chica que no se dio cuenta.

Al llegar todos los capitanes y tenientes estaban conversando entre si sobre lo que paso, el solo que acomodo en su lugar y espero a que el comandante hablara. El hizo una señal para que todos se callaran, ichigo, inoue y ishida estaban junto a la puerta para oír mejor.

"bueno capitana unohana"-dice el capitán comandante haciendo que la capitana del 4 escuadrón haga entrar a su teniente con karen que aun tenia vendas en los brazos y llevaba el uniforme de shinigami con los guantes que siempre trae byakuya-"por favor cuéntenos que paso hace 50 años"-dice unohana viendo con una sonrisa a karen que se veía mejor.

"si, lo que paso hace 50 años fue..."-empezó a relatar karen.

 _Estábamos_ _terminando nuestra misión de recolectar y enviar almas hasta que._

 _"bueno es hora de irnos, reúnanse en una fila"-dice el líder del grupo mientras los demás hacían caso a sus indicaciones. El estaba a punto de abrir la senkaimon pero algo hizo que parara y fue ver dos sombras en frente de ellos._

 _Rina y karen miraban aterradas esas sombras que empezaron a atacar a todos sus compañeros, y rina abrió la senkaimon pero antes de que pudieran entrar, la sombra le agarro la muñeca a rina y con un movimiento la dejo inconsciente-"buenos sigues tu niña"-dice la sombra y hace que caiga al suelo, antes de cerrar sus ojos ve como matan a uno que intento huir._

"eso fue lo que paso, ya que cuando desperté ya estaba ahí"-dice karen un poco afligida al recordar ese infierno-"pero les pido que no maten a reina-sama, ella no es mala"-les suplica y les explica que ella no es enemigo.

"¿y que fue lo que les hicieron?"-pregunta ukitake ya que debía haber una razón para que se los llevaran a todos-"empezaron a succionar nuestro reiatsu pero los demás no sobrevivieron, ya que reina-sama hizo que solo succionaran el 50% de nuestro reiatsu"-dice al recordar como su cuerpo seguía con vida.

"rina y yo fuimos torturadas 5 veces por oponernos a las reglas"-dice karen-"por eso tenemos moretones, aunque una vez rina recibió el peor de los castigos"-les vuelve a decir karen al recordar toda esa escena.

"¿que es lo que le hicieron?"-pregunta toshiro enojado al oír eso-"casi la mata al enterrarle 6 veces una espada"-dice karen cerrando los ojos, todo ese infierno se acabo para ella y su prima.

"por favor, isane lleva a karen-san a su habitación"-dice unohana, su teniente guía a karen hasta el 4 escuadrón dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.

"por el momento dejaremos aquí esta reunión"-después de decir esto, el capitán comandante da por terminada la reunión, toshiro se va a la 4 división para ver a rina y le dice a hinamori que descanse. Ichigo, byakuya, rukia, renji, inoue y ishida van para hablar un poco con karen.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Toshiro de nuevo estaba sentado junto a su cama, el seguía esperando a que despertara. Pero que le iba a decir, bueno ya vería lo que se le venga a la cabeza bueno quien sabe si lo reconocerá.

De nuevo empezó a acariciarle el cabello, pero se empezó a mover así que quito su mano y vio como habría los ojos lentamente dejando ver sus ojos grises. Ya había logrado acostumbrarse a la luz y volteo a ver si había alguien hasta que vio a un chico de cabello blanco con un haori.

"¿quien eres?"-pregunta ella un poco confundida tratándose de sentar, el al ver eso la ayuda a sentarse-"no me reconoces"-dice toshiro con una sonrisa ya que la chica pone una cara de confusión y curiosidad como si estuviera tratando de analizarlo."Bueno te recordare al recordarte lo cabeza de chorlito que eras de niña"-le dice toshiro viendo como la chica ya lo había reconocido-"¡shiro-chan, te extrañe"-dice rina abrazandolo y llorando.

"bueno sigues siendo una llorona de lo peor"-dice correspondiendo el brazo muy alegre, se quedaron así un tiempo y después ella se sentó en la cama-"si, pero me he vuelto mas fría y menos demostrativa"-dice rina con un porte serio pero su voz sonaba feliz.

"se nota que haz cambiado mucho"-dice toshiro feliz por verla despierta y mucho mejor-"solo que tengo miedo"-le dice rina mientras se abrazaba a si misma y cerrando los ojos mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos grises.

"no llores, todo esta bien ahora"-dice toshiro abrazándola mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente, quería desahogarse y sacar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que paso estos 50 años.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Ichigo, rukia,renji, inoue, ishida, yoruichi y byakuya estaban en el cuarto de karen mientras esta terminaba de devorar su comida, ya era como el tercer plato de comida que le llevaban.

"vaya, si sigue así engordara"-dice renji con una gota anime al ver como se atraganta-"no es su culpa, de seguro hace mucho que no come"-dice inoue un poco divertida la ver como ella devora la comida.

"cállense, hace mucho que no me daban de comer"-dice karen mientras ponía el plato en la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama-"si ya que la tonta se dejo atrapar"-dijo renji cometiendo un error, todos lo miran enojados-"si tienes razón, fue mi culpa terminar así"-dice karen con la cortada, hasta que las lagrimas no se hacen esperar. Yoruichi la abrazo dándole consuelo, mientras que renji sufría miradas furiosas, si las miradas mataran pues renji ya estuviera 30 metros bajo el suelo o hasta llegar a la capa de ozono.

"que tonto eres, abarai-kun"-dice inoue enojada sorprendiendo a todos-"es lo mas cruel que le pudiste decir"-dice ichigo enojado.

"bueno tengo unos asuntos que arreglar"-dice byakuya saliendo la habitación, un poco preocupado por lo que vaya a pasar con el regreso de rina y karen. Como reaccionara el clan kuchiki.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Apoyo

**bueno es hora de un nuevo capitulo, espero que les vaya gustando la historia.**

 **gracias por tus comentarios alejandra. pyo10**

 **Opening Ichirin no Hana**

* * *

POV Normal.

Solo se veía en el espejo, hace tiempo que no se ponía esa ropa y estaba un poco incomoda por la persona que la veía embobado.(ella ni en cuenta)Se volteo y lo vio para luego acercarse a el.

"bueno estoy lista"-dice ella mientras se acerca tanto a su cara un poco sonrojada igual que el-"si vamos de seguro nos esperan"-dice toshiro sin moverse de su posición, estaba a tan escasos centímetros de sus labios pero rápido se alejo porque no podría contenerse si hubiera seguido así.

Despues de eso salen de la habitación hacia la mansión kuchiki donde estan esperándolos, hinamori, matsumoto, renji, karen, inoue, ishida, ichigo, yoruichi y rukia.

"rina-chan, que bueno es verte"-dice hinamori mientras abrazaba a su amiga con mucha alegría, rina tambien la abrazo-"por dios, nunca cambiaras"-le dice rina con la misma actitud de toshiro.

"bueno es mejor que todos nos esperen aquí, ya que ellas se tienen que cambiar para salir a ver a los ancianos del clan"-dice yoruichi llevándose a rukia, rina y karen.

Los que se quedaron, se sentaron por el patio en lo que ellas se cambiaban ya que las acompañarían por si algo pasaba en ese lacso.

"¿porque tienen que reunirse con los ancianos del clan?"-pregunta matsumoto confundida por tan repentina acción y mas Porque las tenían que acompañar, una de las cosas buenas de eso era que rina cuando regrese estará vestida con un kimono tradicional e su capitán se embobara al verla.

30 Minutos después...

Yoruichi venia vestida con un kimono sencillo amarillo y unos adornos en el cabello resaltando su belleza, se voltea y se acerca los chicos.

"Bueno ya es hora de irnos"-dice yoruichi mientras hace una señal para que las demás salgan, la primera en salir es karen que vestida un kimono rojo y su pelo estaba en coleta alta e unas rosas.

La segunda en salir fue rina que traía un vestido verde claro y su pelo estaba sujeto con pinzas y mechones colgando resaltando su rostro, el pelo tenia unas rosas blancas.

Y la ultima pero no menos importante, rukia salia con un kimono blanco muy bonito y adornos en su cabello resaltando sus ojos violetas.

Dos chicos en especial se quedaron embobados hasta que yoruichi se acerco y les cerro la boca que la tenían abierta-"se les meterán las moscas"-dice yoruichi caminando hacia la salida para ir a la mansión que estaba en el runkongai.

Los demás la seguían, pero en el proceso rina casi se cae por el kimono pero toshiro le agarra la mano impidiendo que se caiga después siguen su camino.

Despues de caminar, llegaron a la mansión en la cual byakuya ya los estaba esperando aunque se sorprendió un poco al ver a yoruichi lo bueno era que no lo demostró. Despues de saludar a los demás, se fue con las chicas y yoruichi dejándolos atrás.

Algunos sirvientes y miembros de la familia los veían por que había un capitán y unos tenientes lo cual hacia que mostraran su respeto y alegría de recibirlos.-"es genial que nos admiren"-dice matsumoto con mucha ilusión pero-"si supieran como eres en realidad"-dice toshiro quitando a matsumoto de su nube y haciendo que se deprimiera.

Despues de una audiencia de 2 horas, salieron una con una sonrisa leve y las otras dos con una cara de que se las lleva el demonio por todo lo que paso hay adentro y después se dirigen a cambiarse esa ropa. Yoruichi y byakuya se dirigen a los demás.

"que bueno, ¿como les fue?"-pregunta inoue un poco curiosa por saber que paso hay dentro-"todo fue bien, no paso nada de que preocuparse"-dice yoruichi estirándose, ya llevaba su ropa normal.

Ya al regresar, todos se fueron a terminar sus asuntos pero un estruendo se escucha alertando a todos y se dirigen a donde se origino todo.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

La colina sokyouku

Rina y karen desobedecen las ordenes de mantenerse en la primera división, al llegar ven que el humo tapa la identidad de las personas y eran 6 en total. Un poco preocupada rina se intenta acercar pero toshiro la ve y la detiene forcejeando con el.

"suéltame, yo tambien quiero ayudar"-dice rina ya mas quieta pero sin dejar de intentar librarse-"cálmate, yo se que quieres ayudar pero es peligroso que te acerques"-le dice toshiro sin soltarla, pero ve como se relaja hasta que deja de forcejear y la suelta.

Al desaparecer el humo se ve a 3 chicas y 2 chicos, la primera tenia su pelo amarillo fuerte y ojos azules, la segunda tenia pelo castaño y ojos grises y la tercera tenia pelo plateado y ojos morados. El cuarto chico tenia pelo negro y ojos cafés y el quinto tenia el pelo plateado con ojos verdes, todos vestían de negro.

"genial, es hora de matar"-dice marie, la de pelo amarillo estirándose como si nada-"terminemos esto"-dice lola, la de pelo castaño poniéndose en posición de batalla y con una espada en la mano.

"rina, ya pudiste dominar tu satan soul?"-le pregunta yoruichi, la mencionada le dice que ya lo domina a la perfección. El primero en atacar es tsubaki, el de pelo plateado. Choca espadas con toshiro, este despierta su zanpakuto iniciando una lucha con el chico.

"descongela, Shidzen"-dice rina liberando su zanpakuto haciendo que la empuñadura se torne verde.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

ending daidai

"hola, hoy mostrare avances de la segunda temporada"-dice yarumi junto a su asistente que tenia el pelo negro hasta la cintura y vestía casualmente-"bueno corran cámaras"-dice yarumi.

 ** _El informante estaba nervioso por decir la mala noticia pero era algo de suma gravedad._**

 ** _"hay grandes problemas, se trata de aizen"-dice el informante viendo como el capitán comandante cambia su semblante._**

 ** _X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0_**

 ** _El la tenia abrazada mientras se acerca a su oído y le dice en un susurro que ella escucha._**

 ** _"no estas sola, me tienes a mi y a todos"-le dice mientras la abraza muy fuerte haciéndola sentir protegida._**

 ** _"... gracias, por estar conmigo"-le dice ella correspondiendo el abrazo._**

 ** _X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0_**

 ** _Solo sintió un vació, el estaba muerto ya no lo vería mas. Su mente se lleno de recuerdos felices y tristes que paso con el, ya no tenia porque vivir sino estaba el a su lado._**

 ** _"adiós ..., nos veremos algún día"-dice mientras espera que su muerte pero algo se pone delante de ella impidiendo el ataque, mira asombrada que es._**

 ** _X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0_**

"eso es todo hasta luego"-dice yarumi despidiéndose.


	5. Abre los ojos

**El nuevo capitulo llego, es bueno saber que hay personas que les gusta mi historia. Sino ya me hubiera retirado, hoy inicia la batalla final y si lo se es muy pronto pero la próxima temporada tendrá 30 capítulos y esta 7. Aunque la segunda va escribirse junto a esta.**

 **Opening Ichirin no Hana.**

* * *

POV Normal.

La zanpakuto de rina, shidzen, era de tierra y tenia una severa unión con hyorinmaru por parte de los dueños por eso su comando de activación. Ella estaba chocando espadas con marie que no se rendía.

"es bueno saber que no te rindes, marie"-dice rina mientras ve a la chica con la que pelea, ya la chica tenia unos rasguños por tanto esfuerzo que ponía. Aunque de sobra sabia que no podría ganarle.

Rina la alejo y decidio acabarla de una vez-"Hadou 63 - Raikouhou ( Cañón del Rugido del Trueno ) "-invoca y la termina acabando, marie se desvanece en partículas y a rina le sale una lagrima silenciosa.

Lo malo es que se abrió una senkaimon en frente de ella dejando ver a dave y sus sirvientas, ella cambio su semblante-"es un gusto vernos, rina"-le dice dave mientras la mira con odio, sabia que era hora de acabarla.

Rina cambia a su satan soul, y empieza una pelea con maría ya que ella casi tenia la misma fuerza. Rina trata de lanzar-la lejos pero maría le mete un golpe en la panza alejándola y sacando le el aire, maría empieza a lanzar golpes coordinados mientras rina trata de esquivarlos. Dave por su parte empieza una batalla feroz con ichigo, chocando espadas, ichigo lanzaba ataques de energía negra intentando dañarlo.

-"GESTUGA TENSHO!"-lanza ichigo el ataque muy cargado haciendo que dave obtenga unos rasguños medios, este le empieza a lanzar bolas de energías un poco mas potentes.-"es bueno tener un enemigo potente con el cual luchar"-dice dave en tono sarcástico mientras esquiva un ataque de ichigo.

toshiro peleaba con tsubaki, y este trata de evitar los ataques pero le era imposible al estar luchando con un capitán. Despues toshiro le termina congelando una pierna -"seguro que quieres morir por alguien que no aprecia tu vida y usa la tuya para salvarse?"-le pregunta toshiro al notar que es un shinigami.

(Por cierto la zanpakuto de rina tambien su elemento es el hielo, aunque se signifique naturaleza)

"claro que si el me refugio y me mostró muchas cosas"-dice tsubaki no muy convencido, toshiro solo lo ve mientras le apunta con su zanpakuto-"si estas seguro pues te matare"-dice toshiro sin piedad, ya que solo quería que esto acabara para que rina pudiera ser feliz.

Tsubaki solo espera su muerte pero esta nunca llega, abre los ojos y ve a soi fon atrás de toshiro con unos refuerzos -"llevárselo"-ordena soi fong mientras los refuerzos se lo llevan a una prisión en la cual nunca podrá salir aun si fuera muy fuerte. Toshiro se aleja para ayudar a los demás pero es interceptado por samanta que lo empieza a atacar con su espada, se veía el miedo en su rostro, miedo a morir y no ver a su hermana.

Rina decide mandar un ataque para herir a marie -"evil leprauch"-lanza miles de flechas oscuras hacia maría que con suerte esquiva pero eso no significa que no le hayan dado, llevaba un poco desgarrada la ropa y seguía atacando a rina con golpes.

"es imposible vencerte con ese poder"-dice agitada maría al ver que en esa forma no podría vencerla, rina sabia que no era mala-"maría, deja a dave y vive tu vida"-le grita rina desesperada al ver a la chica tratando de atacarla.

"no tienes derecho a decirme eso"-le dice maría enojada al oír a rina decirle eso, rina le sigue insistiendo pero no logra hacerla entrar en razón.

"no piensas en samanta"-le dice rina viendo como maría cambia su semblante-"ella es tu hermana, piensa que si siguen con dave una de las dos morirá"-le dice haciendo entrar en razón a maría. Rina se acerca sin deshacer su transformación y la abraza, maría termina correspondiendo el abrazo y pensando en lo que le dijo rina ya que era verdad.

No pensó en su hermana, ella podría morir si siguen así-" lo mejor ahora es ir a convencer a samanta y terminar con este infierno"-dice rina mientras mira a los ojos a maría, ella se va a buscar a su hermana pequeña.

Rina termina por ayudarla, ya que ellas fueron muy buenas con ella en el tiempo en el que estuvo encerrada. Encontraron a samanta peleando con toshiro que tambien esta herida, rina lo detiene al ver que la iba a herir con su espada así que lo abraza deteniendo le los brazos.

"para, no son enemigas"-dice rina mientras lo detiene, toshiro le cree pero aun desconfía un poco. El la aleja por la vergüenza y después...

"¿que piensas hacer para detenerlo?"-le pregunta toshiro al ver su intención de ir a ayudar a ichigo, rina lo mira como diciéndole "ni idea" este le cae una gota al ver su terquedad.

Reina aparece delante de ellos, rina le hace una señal a toshiro de que se tranquilice al ver que se pone en posición defensiva-"yo necesito que me lleven a dave, necesito hacer algo"-dice reina muy decidida, quería acabar toda esa guerra ya que la sociedad de almas tenia unos poco aun si tenia que dar su propia vida.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 **ENDING DAIDAI**

 **Lo se tiene muy pocos capítulos pero es porque ya me mandaron un mensaje privado diciéndome que ya querían la segunda temporada, pero les aseguro que la otra temporada va a compensar esto.**

 **Las personas que leyeron el capitulo 4, vieron los avances de la próxima temporada y se preguntaran quienes son los de la escen pues lo tendrán que descubrir porque después de capitulo 7 se iniciara la segunda ya que estará pegada a esta.**

 **Sayonara, mattane.**


	6. Poder e amor

**ya casi se acaba, ya explique porque solo dura 7 capítulos pero lo compensara la próxima temporada para después sacar otras antes de la guerra santa ya que la escribiré y sabrán cuales son mis historias.**

 **Opening Ichirin no Hana.**

* * *

POV Normal.

Ichigo seguía lanzando ataques de energía pero dave seguía esquivándolos, ishida lo ayudaba lanzando flechas pero no lograban herirlo lo suficiente. Inoue veía desde lejos con rukia que la cuidaba por si algo pasaba.

"es imposible no lograran herirme"-dice dave mientras lo ve, se veían agitados y tenias heridas leves-"cállate, claro que podemos seguir"-le dice ichigo un poco agitado pero sin intenciones de rendirse.

"tal vez, pero debo terminar aquí para ir por la chica de pelo verde"-dice dave mirando al sereitei, los demás ahí lo miraron sorprendidos-"¿¡porque quieres a rina?!"-le pregunta rukia exaltada al oír lo que dijo."bueno no pasa nada si les cuento, puse el poder recolectado en ella y la única forma de sacarlo es matándola aunque tambien si ella te da permiso"-dice dave un poco sarcástico.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Rina veía como los demás pensaban algo, tenia que decirlo tarde o temprano y reina la miraba ya que sabia lo que ella pensaba.

"tengo que decirles otra cosa importante"-dice rina llamando la atención de los demás-"dave me quería matar porque así conseguiría el poder que almaceno en mi"-dice rina mientras samanta, maría y toshiro la veían sorprendidos."no puede ser..."-susurra samanta mientras ve a rina-"lo descubrí días antes de que me trajeran aquí"-dice rina mientras le empieza a explicar-"hay dos formas de sacarlo, una es matándome y la segunda es que yo pueda sacarlo por mi misma"-les dice mientras se pone a pensar.

"lo mejor es que encontremos una forma de forma de sacarlo sin que te matemos"-dice maría pensando en una solución, rina no sabe que hacer ya que si el obtenida el poder que ella almacenaba seria mas difícil derrotarlo. Reina sufría por dave, ya que lo quería pero era imperdonable lo que estaba haciendo pero aunque lo intentara no lo podría odiar.

"ya se porque no fácilmente usamos el encantamiento que hace tiempo aprendí"-dice samanta mientras los demás le dicen que porque no lo dijo antes, después tuvo que tomar un poco de la sangre de rina para poder hacer el encantamiento formando un circulo mágico.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Ishida estaba herido, así que rukia decido unirse a la pelea dejando a inoue curando a ishida. Pero aun así no podían detener los ataques que les envía, ichigo y rukia tratan de lanzar un ataque combinado pero termina fallando.

"ábrete puerta del toro, tauros"-invoca a uno de sus espíritus celestiales, ella tenia 6 y rina 7 contando a ofiusco. Aparece el espíritu con una gran hacha.

"rukia-sama hoy se ve genial bueno sin contar los pechos"-dice el espíritu, rukia se enoja con el comentario e ichigo se ríe al oír eso.-"cállate y ayudamos a derrotar a este tipo"-dice rukia molesta apuntando a dave que los miraba con una gota estilo anime.

"que toro mas pervertido"-dice dave al ver la actitud de este, el toro se pone serio y empieza a atacar a dave que con ágiles movimientos los esquiva pero en un tropiezo lo logra herir. Dave hiere a espíritu y se aleja agarrando su brazo que estaba herido, rukia cierra la llave haciendo que el espíritu desaparezca.

"Hadou 33 - Soukatsui ( Lluvia de Fuego Azul )"-Rukia lanza el ataque logrando darle a dave por poco, este le lanza un ataque pero ichigo lo detiene antes de que le haga algo a rukia.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"Bueno, rina ponte en el medio"-le dice samanta a rina, ella se pone en el centro de el circulo-"solo espero que todo salga bien"-dice samanta poniendo nerviosos a los demás. Samanta empieza a activar el encantamiento, el circulo empieza a brillar mientras rina esperaba su indicación-"rina trata se sacarlo, esta en tu pecho"-le dice samanta, rina empieza a sacarlo hasta que lo logra. La esfera era mediana y de color dorada, rina cayo de rodillas con la esfera en las manos pero se levanto ya un poco recuperada.

"es hora de ir a ayudar a los demás"-dice rina dándole la esfera a reina que la agarra firmemente, después ella la agarra de el brazo y todos se van con el shunpo a la colina sokyoku donde dave y ichigo pelean.

Dave se quedo mirando a reina que estaba junto a rina y tenia la esfera en sus manos. "se acabo dave, rindete de una vez"-le dice samanta, dave se rie un poco causando el disgusto de los presentes. Reina empieza a caminar hacia dave mientras los demas excepto rina la miran sorprendidos,-"reina-sama, porque hace esto?!-"le pregunta maría, reina se voltea-"porque lo amo"-le dice mientras se acerca a dave y el la abraza con la esfera en medio del abrazo.

Pero en eso...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 **Ending daidai**

 **Que buen capitulo pero corto, en el próximo capitulo se acaba esta temporada y va a ser un largo capitulo. Espero que lean la próxima temporada ya que como vieron en los avances se viene con todo, como secretos, confesiones, traiciones, etc.**

 **Y una historia de universo alternativo, les aclaro que mis historias siempre tendrán a mis oc`s ya que me gusta mas que las otras parejas de toshiro y renji aunque habrá dos con karin. Gracias por leer la historias, y voy a engargolar la historia a libro para tenerla guardada y que no se pierda para siempre.**

 **Espero poder subir pronto el próximo capitulo, así tendré tiempo ya que salí de vacaciones mas rápido de lo esperado hasta a mi me sorprendio. Necesitare mucha vaselina, porque aun falta mucho.**

 **Bye bye, buenas noches les desea la escritora.**


	7. El comienzo del final

**El capitulo final de esta primera temporada ya esta aquí, lo malo es que me acabe la vaselina mas rápido de lo esperado. Me salí del tema, bueno no la ocupo para hacer esta historia. El caso es que el próximo capitulo que sigue de este iniciamos la segunda temporada con todo.**

 **Opening Ichirin no Hana.**

* * *

POV Normal.

Pero en eso, una espada los atraviesa a los dos junto con la esfera.

"¿¡pero que demonios?!"-grita dave al ver eso, no podía creer lo que pasaba y lo que hizo es voltear a ver a reina que lo miraba con una sonrisa e un poco de sangre en la cara.-"ahora todo estará bien"-le dice ella mientras saca la espada y ve como la esfera se deshace en partículas que se juntan con el aire.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acaba de hacer reina, samanta cae de rodillas mientras tapa su boca y conteniéndose.

"¡reina, pensé que con esto te demostraría lo mucho que te amo!"-le grito dave mientras se separaba de ella y su boca empezaba a sangrar-"yo nunca te pedí esto, nunca me tuviste que mostrar nada"-le dice enojada mientras tapa su herida.

Dave sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo así que decide usar todo el poder que tiene, provocando que todos los de bajo reiatsu caigan al suelo. Reina cae herida al no soportar el reiatsu, rina la agarra mientras trata de no salir volando por el fuerte viento que provoca.

"rina, por favor...detén a...dave"-dice reina mientras tose sangre de la boca, rina al intentar curarla siente como ella pone una mano en la de ella y le hace una seña de que no lo haga-"quisiera que me hicieras un favor"-le dice con esfuerzos.

"si, dímelo"-le dice rina mientras mira a reina-"sabes siempre quise tener una hija, y llamarla akane"-le dice poniendo roja rina, reina sonríe-"claro, yo le pondré así por ti"-le dice mientras ve como se va poniendo fría y se desvanece.

Hasta que al fin desaparecio por completo, rina se paro y se acerco a rukia-"por favor, llama a leo"-le dice rina a rukia mientras esta asiente.

"abrete puerta del leon, leo"-lo invoca y aparece con su traje, -"a mi querida rukia hoy estas muy bella"-dice leo mientras agarra a rukia, ichigo se enoja y se acerca separandolos-"no debemos distraernos"-dice enojado.

"abrete puerta de la serpiente, ofiusco"-invoca y la serpiente aparece atras de rina, era muy grande y de un color morado muy oscuro. -"por favor necesito que nos ayudes a parar todo el reiatsu que libera"-le dice rina a lo que la serpiente la mira indicandole que lo hara.

Una niebla oscura rodea dave evitando que todo su reiatsu afecte a los demas, leo pone un campo y les indica que no durara mucho tiempo, lo que deben hacer es matarlo entro para que no le afecte todo el poder que emana ya que al ser demasiado potente puede destruir todo lo que este demasiado cerca.

"vamos, tenemos que detenerlo antes de los 30 minutos"-dice rukia mientras se acercan a el campo, rina, ichigo y karen eran los unicos a los que leo les dio el permiso de entrar

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Al entrar podian ver a un dave descontrolado, rina activa su satan soul e los demas preparan sus poderes.

"ahora"-dice rina mientras empiezan a atacar dave, rina empieza con golpes muy potentes pero este los recibe muy bien-"evil explosion!"-le tira un ataque muy potente de color negro, lo lastima pero este al ver el estorbo que es le patea el estomago haciendo que salga del campo muy mal herida.

"Rina-chan!"-grita inoue al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo y saliendo sangre de su boca mientras se sujeta la panza, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte y puede ser que casi le rompiera una costilla. Inoue se sienta al lado de su amiga y la empieza curar, toshiro y hinamori seguidos por los demas se acercan para ver el estado de la chica que deshace su transformacion.

"¿como esta?"-pregunta hinamori preocupada por su amiga, toshiro solo la ve y si esta muy preocupado pero voltea a ver el campo e reza que ellos puedan detenerlo.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Rukia y karen lanzaban ataques de zanpakuto's y ichigo trataba desesperadamente enterrarle su espada. Dave trataba de matarlos pero no podia, karen tuvo una idea.

"reina murio por tu culpa"-le decia karen parandose en seco y poniendose en frente de dave que solo la miraba con un poco de odio, -"ella solo queria ser feliz contigo"-le dice recordando a reina hablando de su vida soñada. El reiatsu de dave empezo a bajar un poco.

"Es cierto, ella queria tener una familia"-dice rukia al recordar lo que le dijo a rina, dave empezo a recuperar la cordura y recuerdo de reina cuando ella le decia que queria una familia pero no le hacia caso. Ichigo aprovecho para terminar todo de una vez, enterrandole la espada en el mismo lugar donde se la enterro reina.

"reina...lo siento"-dijo dave mientras desangraba-"no pasa nada ahora estaremos juntos"-oye la voz de reina mientras cierra los ojos. El campo se deshace dejando ver a ichigo, rukia y karen con unas heridas pero una sonrisa que da a entender que todo termino.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Han pasado dos dias desde que termino ese pasado, rina se incorporo a la primera division para llevar el cargo de segunda teniente el cual consiste en personas con reiatsu muy alto pero con capacidad de ocupar un puesto de su mismo nivel. Ella ya era teniente y karen tambien pero de la sexta division.

"Te encontre"-dice una voz detras de ella, al voltear ve a toshiro que la ve con una sonrisa de lado asi que ella lo mira tambien con una sonrisa y se pone en la puerta de su cuarto. "No sabes que tienes que tocar primero"-le dice rina ya que ella estaba terminando algo, se iba a hacer una celebracion por la derrota de dave que casi no se considero una amenaza.

"Lo se pero sino venia yo, hubieras soportado a matsumoto?"-le dijo toshiro empezando a caminar, rina se puso al lado de el y camino -"creo que tienes razon, bueno todo esta siendo normal aunque es incomodo ir a la mansion por las preguntas de cuando pienso tener novio"-dice rina con una gota de anime en la cabeza, toshiro la mira-"no creas que se los pondre facil, si tienes un novio lo matare si te hace algo"-le dice toshiro haciendo que suelte una carcajada.

"Bueno espero que tenga cuidado"-dice rina mientras entran al salon y ven que todos estan celebrando muy animadamente.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Una chica de pelo negro y corto a los hombros veia atravez de una pantalla, escribia unas cosas pero en eso escuha que tocan su puerta, al abrirla ve a su amiga de pelo negro mas baja que ella.

"Ya terminaste la primera, ¿verdad?"-le pregunta su amiga al ver las ojeras de la otra-"si y ya el proximo capitulo es donde inicia la segunda temporada"-le dice la chica mientras pospone la computadora y sale de la habitacion.

"Las demas nos esperan para ver el proximo guion"-dice su amiga mientras entran a una sala.

Aun les falta muchas cosas por ver, pero el futuro es seguro.

CONTINUARA...


	8. 2 Temporada

**Genial la segunda temporada ya esta aquí, tanto que hubo un remolino de emociones literalmente mi casa esta siendo reparada por ese tornado creo que me pase. Bueno espero que les guste.**

 **Aquí un chiste: Si un homicidio es matar a un hombre, Un suicidio es matar a un suizo?.**

 **Opening Rolling star.**

* * *

POV Normal.

Han pasado dos meses desde que se derroto a dave, rina y karen fueron muy bien recibidas. Rina estaba como siempre ayudando en el papeleo de la primera división ya que siendo la 2 teniente tenia mucho trabajo.

"teniente rina, ¿podría pasarme eso papeles?"-le dice sasakibe, mientras señala unos papeles que estan junto a la chica así que ella se los pasa para que los firme. Pero en eso alguien toca la puerta de la oficina, en las cuales estaban el capitán comandante y sus tenientes.

"con permiso"-dice mientras se ponía adelante de ellos, el informante se veía nervioso por la mala noticia pero era de suma gravedad así que tomo aire y decidido empezó a hablar.-"Hay grandes problemas, se trata de aizen"-dice el informante mientras ve como el semblante del capitán y sus tenientes cambiaba drasticamente, no podía estar pasando.

"¿que pasa con aizen?"-pregunta rina, ella estaba muy enterada de lo ocurrido y le preocupaba que podría pasar. -"el escapo con ayuda de alguien"-dice el informante preocupando-los-"teniente rina, avise a todos los capitanes personalmente"-le decía el capitán comandante, su teniente asintió y se fue a decirle a cada capitán sobre la reunión de emergencia.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Ya solo le faltaba el 10 escuadrón (si que coincidencia, pero bueno es una historia y si fuera por mi estuvieran lloviendo gatos), toco la puerta hasta que abrió y vio que estaba hinamori platicando con matsumoto y karen mientras toshiro sentado. Todos se extrañaron al verla ahí ya que su trabajo le impedía salir a divertirse, ella solo entro y lo peor es que su cara mostraba lo preocupada que estaba.

"bueno ya aprovecho y les digo a ustedes"-dice rina refiriéndose a hinamori y karen-"se les convoca a una reunión de emergencia"-dice rina, los demás les preguntan la razón y ella les dice que no puede decirles e que se esperen a la reunión. Despues de unos 10 minutos, todos los capitanes y sus tenientes estaban afuera de la sala esperando su señal para entrar, rina estaba a fuera con ellos pero se le indica que entre primero.

"es raro, siento que algo anda mal"-dice matsumoto llamando la atención de todos-"es verdad, rina estaba demasiado preocupada y su olor era distinto"-dice karen recordando lo tensa que esta su prima cuando fue a avisar sobre la reunión.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir su opinión, las puertas se abrieron dándoles a entender que debían entrar. Todos se acomodaron en sus lugares, mientras el comandante espera el momento preciso para hablar.

"se preguntaran porque convoque a una reunión de emergencia"-decía el comandante mientras todos en la sala lo veían con un poco de angustia y temor a saber que es lo que pasaba.-"es un tema de suma gravedad así que les pedimos que guarden la calma ante todo"-dice el teniente sasakibe, todos sabían que algo andaba mal para que digieran eso y lo peor es que aun no les decían nada.

"se trata de... aizen, el escapo con ayuda de alguien"-dice rina sorprendiendo a todos, hinamori temblaba por el miedo que le causaba esa noticia. Toshiro estaba en shock, sabia que le podía hacer algo a hinamori pero ahora tambien estaba rina, su cabeza estaba hecha un desorden toda esta noticia le cayo demasiado mal y no sabia que es lo que pasaría.

"Pero he ideado una estrategia por el momento"-dice le capitán comandante, todos lo miran mientras explica algunas cosas sorprendiendo a dos personas.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

En la universidad de karakura, dos horas después de la reunión en la sociedad de almas.

Ichigo estaba en una mesa en la cafetería, estaba ahí con ishida, inoue y Chad. Platicando de cosas triviales pero en eso desde afuera se podían escuchar voces muy conocidas para ichigo, ya que por sus poderes dragón slayer podía escuchar.

"que genial, hace mucho que veo el mundo real"-dice una voz femenina, se oían pasos-"yo solo quería ir a beber"-dice otra voz femenina que seguía quejándose pero en exceso.

"ya cálmense"-dice una voz masculina, se ve que empieza a discutir con otros dos-"ya cállense de una vez"-grita una voz molesta de un hombre-"si quieren puedo callarlos yo misma"-dice otra voz femenina.

Al abrirse la puerta de la cafetería deja ver a 6 personas, que eran conocidos de los 4 que estaban ahí. Ichigo se para muy repentinamente-"¿que hacen aquí?"-les pregunta ichigo confundido. Los demás le dicen que no pueden platicar ahí así que se van a casa de ichigo, sus hermanas no estaban y llegaban hasta la tarde eso le era bueno.

"bueno ahora si les podemos decir la situación"-dice rukia sentada en la cama de ichigo junto a matsumoto, karen, renji y inoue.-"es algo por lo que deben mantener la calma"-les dice toshiro mientras estaba en la ventana, rina estaba sentada junto a la ventana-"oye no crees que es raro ver a alguien en una ventana"-le dice rina como si lo estuviera regañando.

"bueno lo que pasa es... que aizen escapo con ayuda de alguien"-le dice rukia mientras ve como las caras de sus amigos cambian a una de shock-"¿pero como fue posible?"-pregunta con miedo inoue, rukia le dice que no saben.

"es claro como algunas se espantan demasiado"-dice toshiro refiriéndose a rina que estuvo quejándose todo el camino hacia ahí, ella se le acerca ye le empieza a jalar las mejillas y el hace los mismos, todos los miran con una gota. Ichigo los ve directamente hasta que se da cuenta de algo, voltea a ver a karen y renji que solo asienten.

"karen tu tienes mas"-dice ichigo haciendo sonrojar a renji y karen-"ichigo por ahora nos podemos decir nada, el capitán kuchiki ya lo sabe"-le dice karen aun muy sonrojada.-"toshiro"-dice ichigo llamando la atención de los dos que se estaban peleando-"no podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo"-le dice ichigo haciendo que este voltee a otro lado.

Los demás los miran confundidos porque no saben de que estan hablando-"pobre rina, si tan solo pudiera darse cuenta aunque es normal que si alguien esta haciendo eso no nos demos cuenta"-dice ichigo en tono de burla. Rina lo miraba confundida ya que no sabia de que hablaba-"sabes karen tienes mucho que no puede pasar desapercibido"-comento rina, la pobre karen estaba roja y renji ya tenia sangre saliendo de su nariz, pero los demás seguían sin entender que pasaba o al menos que estaban diciendo.

"ichigo, ¿rina se podría quedar aquí?"-le pregunta rukia, ichigo le dice que puede ya que re-modelaron y ahora había una habitación mas solo era cuestión de decirle a su familia.-"bueno es mejor irnos, ¿inoue podemos quedarnos en tu casa?"-le pregunta matsumoto-"si, claro que pueden"-les dice haciendo que matsumoto la abraza casi ahogándola.

Despues de que todos se fueran, ichigo se quedo con rukia y rina hasta que llego su familia y bueno pues me da flojera relatar toda esa historia inventada que van a decir para que rina se quede.

Una historia mas tarde...

"y pues así es que ella solo tenia a rukia para recurrir"-dice ichigo terminando su historia, yuzu ya estaba llorando-"¡papa deja que se quede!"-dice yuzu mientras abraza a su padre que tambien esta llorando-"¡claro que si, rina-chan te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras"-ice isshin mientras levanta un pulgar y sigue llorando.

"masaki he dado luz a nuestra 4 hija"-dice isshin mientras se pega al póster de masaki. Rina, rukia y ichigo veían esa escena con una gota estilo anime-"¿es así todos los días?"-pregunta rina, rukia le responde-"si pero te acostumbraras"-le decía rukia.

Karin veía a la chica, en su opinión se veía que no era mala. Ya se había hecho de noche, rina ya estaba instalada en un cuarto que compartía con rukia y ahora estaba enviando un reporte por su teléfono. Despues de eso se fueron a casa de inoue ya que matsumoto quería ver películas románticas, los chicos tambien fueron pero ellos iban a platicar entre ellos. Bueno tambien iban a ver una de terror primero para que los chicos puedan ver al menos una.

Ya habían terminado de ver la de terror, ahora estaban viendo una romántica pero estaban en una parte donde los protagonistas se besaban en una estación de tren así que imagínense a una rina roja, karen, matsumoto y inoue tenían corazones en los ojos y rukia solo miraba un poco sonrojada.

"que lindo seria que alguien se te confesara dándote un beso"-dice matsumoto sin saber que los chicos las oían, todas asintieron-"rina-chan, ¿te gustaría que alguien se te confesara así?"-le dice inoue llamando la atención de un peliblanco.

"si, creo que seria lindo de su parte"-dice rina sonriendo un poco-"pero prefiero que fuera privado a que en publico"-termino de decir mientras le daban la razón hasta que matsumoto-"¿y tu rukia?"-le pregunta matsumoto mientras rukia se pone a pensar en la pregunta ya que nunca había pensado en ese sentimiento que después karen empieza a hablar, bueno solo lo ha pensado cuando piensa en...¿que? no puedes pensar eso solo di la respuesta y ya.

"bueno... solo me gustaría que fuera sincero pero tendrá que pasar por mi nii-sama"-dijo haciendo que todas la miraran con una gota estilo anime y diciendo cosas como "pobre chico" o "sera normal ver a alguien volar" mientras un chico que oía la conversación sudaba frió.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Las noches, su escondite o base bueno como quieran llamarla. El sentado siempre en esa silla con su sonrisa arrogante y con una mujer sentada a su lado, ella tenia su pelo rubio con las puntas un poco oscuras y ojos rojos con una vestimenta negra e muy poco reveladora.

Uno de sus sirvientes, un chico de pelo rubio que vestía un traje igual de los espadas.-"¿que paso apolo?"-le pregunta aizen, el sirviente hace una reverencia antes de hablar-"Shouta se fue al mundo real sin autorización y se llevo a 4 mas con el"-dijo apolo, un sirviente muy leal a sus jefes.

"pues esperemos que se divierta, aun así quiero que vayas para que no los maten"-dice mirage mientras veía a su sirviente y después ve a aizen que le da una sonrisa-"todo esta yendo como lo planeamos"-le dice el.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 **Ending Hanabi**

 **Que largo capitulo pero lo de las confesiones solo una se hará realidad, pero espero que puedan descubrirlo ya que no les daré pistas muajajajajajajaja(cofcofcof, debería dejar de hacer eso me quedare afónica)**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el principio de esta nueva temporada que de segura va a llevar muchos capítulos.**

 **Yarumi fuera.**


	9. Solo pienso en ti

**si el segundo capitulo de esta nueva temporada, ya veremos bien como son sus enemigos.**

 **Opening rolling star.**

* * *

POV Normal.

Los chicos estaban un poco rojos ya que después de hablar sobre confesiones, matsumoto empezó a decir cosas sobre los pechos para después tratar de tocárselos a todas las chicas.

"rina me parece increíble que si tengas pechos"-le dice matsumoto mientras mueve los dedos y se empieza a acercar a ella con intención de tocarles los pechos-"ni lo intentes"-le dice rina poniendo su mano en la cara de ella y tapándose el pecho con la otra.

"ah, pero entonces rukia es la única que no tiene pechos"-dice matsumoto molestando a rukia-"ya que rina te gana porque las suyas son regulares osea no muy grandes pero no muy chicas, medianas si medianas"-dice matsumoto mientras rina se contiene para no hacer una escena.

"¿porque estas hablando de los pechos?"-le pregunta inoue con intención de relajar el ambiente, matsumoto la mira hasta que decide hablar-"es que me fije en eso y quería enumerar depende a los pechos, y yo soy la primera, orihime-chan, karen, rina y rukia por ultimo"-termina de decir.

Rina la mira con una venita, mientras se cruza de brazos para cubrirse ya que le incomodaba ese tema demasiado. Las demás empezaron a reclamarle a matsumoto su falta de sensibilidad y discreción en este tema.

Antes de seguir con su pelea sienten 5 reiatsus desconocidos. Ichigo y los demás se levantan y salen del departamento.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"Maten a todos los shinigamis que encuentren"-dice un chico de cabellos castaños y alborotados con unos ojos negros. Había 4 personas detrás de el, una chica de pelos negros y corto vestida de sirvienta llamada liliana, un chico de pelo castaño vestido con un traje blanco con rayas negras en los bordes llamado drigo, otro que tenia el pelo azul oscuro y el mismo traje que el anterior llamado jiro y el ultimo tiene el pelo negros se llama kazuki.

"bueno espero encontrar a un buen oponente"-dice liliana mientras desaparece para buscar a su oponente.

Los shinigamis se habían separado, aunque al final matsumoto y toshiro se encontraron con rina y karen.-"han visto algo?"-les pregunta toshiro, rina le dice que no pero en eso liliana, drigo y jiro.

"genial, encontramos a 4 shinigamis es mi día de suerte"-dice liliana saltando de alegría, rina y toshiro sacan sus zanpakutos mientras se ponen en posición defensiva-"ten cuidado"-le dice toshiro a rina que solo lo mira-"si, tu tambien"-dice rina mientras drigo empieza a atacarla, ella responde con golpes de espada y de cuerpo a cuerpo.

"tratare de ser cuidadoso"-le dice drigo, un poco desanimado porque su oponente es una mujer que de seguro vence rapido, rina ve como su oponente mientras ataca con su zanpakuto que saca unas pocas ramas impactando a su oponente.

"¡Rugido del dragon de tierra!"-lanza su ataque haciendo que su enemigo retroceda, el la mira molesta-"no creas que me venciste"-le dice ya molesto y impresionado por la fuerza de la chica.

Toshiro peleaba con jiro, lanzando ataques con hielo que este solo esquivaba-"que genial, se nota que eres un capitan"-le dice jiro mientras lanza un ataque, todos ellos son unos demonios bueno muy diferentes a rina y orihime por muchas cosas.

"¡Rugido del dragon de hielo!"-lanzando su ataque y congelando la pierna de su oponente, aunque ya el mismo llevaba unas heridas y su ropa ya estaba desgarrada como la de los demas que tambien estaban en combate. Rina ya veia como su enemigo estaba perdiendo, utilizo su satan soul. Karen e inoue estaban viendo la pelea y rina al notar eso las volteo a ver-"por favor no vean, esto puede ser muy sangriento"-les dice dejando confundida a karen ya que no sabia la razon.

Inoue si sabia, los demonios tienen una forma para que maten sin problema alguno. A rina le cambiaron los ojos a color rojo, mientras atrapaba drigo que por tanta presion no podia moverse y asi ella le empezo a jalar la cabeza mientras su cuello se iba separando del cuerpo hasta que lo termino matando mientras la sangre le salpicaba en la cara. Sus ojos volvieron a ser grises mientras se dirigia a las demas que la miraban sorprendidos.

Flojerometro Activado.

Todos habian logrado derrotar a sus oponente, pero ichigo seguia peleando contra shouta que tenia unos cua tos rasguños pero ichigo ya estaba agitado por tanto que intentaba vencerlo. Rukia estaba desangrando en el suelo por intentar ayudar a ichigo, ichigo no podia hacer nada.

Shouta estaba a punto de sacar su liberacion pero alguien aparecio detras de el, un chico de cabellos morados y ojos verdes-"aizen-sama ordena que regreses para recibir tu castigo"-le dice el chico, shouta mira de reojo a ichigo y se va por la garganta.

Queria detenerlo pero su prioridad ahora era llevar a rukia para que la curen, cargando a rukia se dirige con los demas que estaban esperandolos.

Todos habian decidido ir a casa de urahara, pero toshiro de terco regresa al departamento de inoue que le da las llaves para entrar, rina va con el para curar sus heridas.

"Debiste de quedarte con los de mas"-le dice toshiro mientras se quita el haori, rina estaba buscando una vendas ya para regresar e ver a toshiro en su gigai y sin camisa sentado en el sofa. Rina se sienta-"sabes me recuerda a cuando te lastimaste por sacarme de ese pozo"-le dice rina mientras le limpia la sangre-"lo volveria a hacer si fuera necesario"-le dice el mientras ella le sonrie.

Aunque estaba demasiado nerviosa bueno era buena ocultandolo, le empezo a poner las vendas mientras trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos pero le era imposible. Despues de eso se tuvo que sentar enfrente de el para curar sus heridas que estaban en el abdomen, puso una mano en el torso desnudo de el y con su metodo de curacion igual al de inoue.

"Gracias por curarme"-le dice el mientras ella ponia las cosas en su lugar, toshiro se fue a tomar una ducha asi que rina aprovechamdo que la dejo sola se puso una mano en el pecho ya que su corazon palpitaba muy rapido y no podia hacer nada para detenerlo.

"Siempre me pasa esto"-piensa ella mientras se mete a su gigai, despues de eso se fue con rukia. Toshiro despidio a rina en la puerta, despues de cerrar la puerta se recargo en esta-"si tan solo pudiera decirte, pero tengo miedo de perderte"-piensa.

Rukia, ichigo y rina ya habian regresado a la casa de ichigo, rina se fue a dormir mientras ichigo y rukia se quedaron solos en el cuarto de este. -"ichigo, ¿como te sientes?"-le pregunta preocupada por la actitud de su compañero, -"si pero me siento impotente por...no haberte protegido"-le dice ichigo con la mirada baja y ella lo mira en silencio.

"No es verdad, tu forma de ser es lo que importa para nosotros"-le dice rukia con una sonrisa leve, el la mira a los ojos viendo la sinceridad en sus mirada violeta-"supongo que es verdad, enana"-le dice ichigo a rukia que sonrie mas al ver que el vuelve a tener esa mirada profunda y segura, la mirada que siempre le a gustado ver.

CONTINUARA...


	10. Toshiro y rina

**Aquí comienza el relleno y si te lo quieres saltar pues, no podrás. Bueno yo no lo considero relleno pero ya no diré nada, bueno este capitulo es sobre toshiro y rina pero los otros dos van a ser ichiruki. Y haré una historia de universo alterno con mi oc, porque si ya que como les dije me siento mas capaz así que no me juzguen por favor.**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a tite kubo troll-sama,bueno menos los personajes que yo invente.**

 **Opening Rolling star.**

* * *

POV Normal.

Todos estaban en casa de ishida ya que el vivía solo, y era muy grande su casa aunque a el le pareció razonable que estuvieran en su casa. Las chicas estaban en el piso de la sala excepto rina que estaba sentada en el sofá mientras los chicos estaban sentados en el comedor que estaba junto a la sala, karen rodaba en el piso haber si se le ocurría algo para no aburrirse.

"estoy aburrida, si sigo así haré algo estúpido como esa vez cuando era niña..."-dice karen dejando con la duda a todas, rina solo le da un escalofrió al recordar eso ya que se vio involucrada-"kuchiki-san, me acorde que en dos días habrá un baile en la universidad y podríamos ir todos"-dice inoue llamando la atención de todos excepto rina que estaba leyendo un manga de romance.

"si, solo tenemos que comprar vestidos"-dice matsumoto mientras las demás asienten, rina tambien ya que si pudo escuchar eso. -"bueno yo ayudare a los demás a buscar un esmoquin"-dice ichigo mientras inoue, matsumoto y karen empezaron a fantasear y rina e rukia solo las miraban con una gota estilo anime y temían por su vida.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Al día siguiente, estaban en la casa de ishida y la sala había sido despejada ya que los hombres no sabían bailar una canción lenta. Rina estaba parada en frente de ellos mientras tenia un vaso en la mano con unos papeles dentro.

"la persona que les salga sera su pareja para este entrenamiento, solo son los nombres de nosotras"-dice rina mientras los chicos pasaban a agarrar un papel, rina contó hasta tres y después todos abrieron los papeles.

Matsumoto no estaba incluida en los papeles, aunque su plan salio bien ya que ella hizo trampa en unas cosas.

Así quedaron:

1\. Ichigo y rukia.

2\. Renji y karen.

3\. Ishida y inoue.

4\. Toshiro y rina.

Bueno después de eso, todos se acomodaron y se puso la música-"sabes es gracioso todo esto"-le dice rina a toshiro-"tienes razón"-le dice toshiro mientras sigue los pasos de la chica.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0

Despues de una practica muy larga, pasamos al otro día el cual las chicas fueron a comprar sus vestidos. Entraron a la tienda, matsumoto encontró un vestido largo y un escote pronunciado de color rojo.

Karen empezó a buscar entre vestidos hasta que vio un vestido lila sin tirantes con una parte de con cuadros y una abertura en el pecho, rina tambien ya había agarrado un vestido que era verde bajo con tirantes gruesos y unos bordes muy bonitos le llega hasta la rodilla.

Inoue había agarrado un vestido rosado largo con un escote de corazón con unas aberturas dejando ver un poco de sus piernas y rukia tenia un vestido azul a su medida sin tirantes e unos bordes múltiples con diferentes tonos de azul. Despues de haber comprado los vestidos se fueron con inoue para arreglarse, la fiesta iba a ser en un salón que tenia un jardín muy grande y la fiesta era con mascaras.

"bueno ya estamos listas"-dice inoue terminando de maquillar a rina, todas se van a el salón y al llegar los chicos ya las estaban esperando-"genial, es como si fuera un castillo"-dice karen asombrada al ver el salón, ichigo se había llevado a rukia a bailar y renji e karen tambien aprovechando que era una canción lenta.

Rina, toshiro, matsumoto y inoue estaban sentados ya que ishida tenia unos asuntos que atender pero llegaría mas tarde, rina tenia su pelo en una coleta con dos mechones sueltos y un poco de labial rojo. Ella se paro para ir al baño y matsumoto aprovecho para decirle algo a su capitán.

"capitán, ¿porque no saca a bailar a rina?"-le dice matsumoto a su capitán que solo la miraba-"no creo que sea necesario"-le dice toshiro aunque matsumoto le empieza a insistir demasiado-"esta bien!"-le grita fastidiado.

Ella había regresado del baño-"rina, ¿quisieras bailar?"-le pregunta el, rina se queda confundida pero al final acepta. Matsumoto suspira al ver que se van, inoue la mira extrañada-"¿que pasa, rangiku-san?"-le pregunta inoue al ver a su amiga así-"es que hinamori, karen y yo nos pusimos la meta de juntar a esos dos"-le dice matsumoto.

Despues de unas canciones lentas, todos se habían ido a sentar pero rina no estaba con ellos-"eh, ¿donde esta rina?"-pregunta toshiro que había ido al baño, karen llega en ese momento-"dijo que iba a pasear en el jardín"-le dice karen mientras ve como toshiro se para de la mesa y sale al jardín.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Era muy hermoso por las luces que lo adornaban dándole un aire romántico, y lo mejor es la luna que brillaba en todo su resplandor. Camino hasta encontrar a rina sentada en una banca que estaba enfrente de un pequeño lago.

"¿que haces aquí?"-le pregunta el sentadose al lado de ella, la noche estaba fría y no sabia porque era muy propenso a que ella sintiera frió pero dejo ese tema a un lado-"nada solo que quería ver el jardín"-le dice ella mientras ve el lago.

"es estresante lo que esta pasando"-le dice el mientras mira el cielo, sabia que todo esto era demasiado ya que muchos recuerdos dolorosos volvieron por el escape de aizen. Voltea y ve como la chica se abraza a si misma, el se quita su saco y se lo da para que se cubra.

"es hora de irnos, los demás ya deben estar esperándonos"-le dice el parándose de la banca, rina se para y caminan hacia la entrada del salón donde todos estaban ya ahí esperándolos.

Todos se quedaron en casa de inoue, ya era media noche cuando ella despertó vio a toshiro en un futon al lado de ella. Se fijo en los demás, rukia estaba dormida sobre ichigo, karen estaba abrazada al brazo de renji. Matsumoto y inoue dormían normal, toshiro se despertó al oír ruido.

Rina estaba agarrando otra sabana por el frió que tenia-"¿puedo acostarme a tu lado?"-le pregunta ella, el le empezó a decir que no-"recuerda que dormíamos juntos cuando me quedaba contigo y hinamori"-le dice rina convenciéndolo.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Al despertar, vieron que todos seguían dormidos bueno mejor para ellos ya que sino tendrían que soportar los comentarios pervertidos de matsumoto y pues nadie podría tener paciencia.

Pero después de unos minutos, inoue y matsumoto se levantaron-"ah, hay que tomar fotos"-dice matsumoto al ver a los demás en esas posiciones. Sacan una cámara y toman 2 fotos de cada uno.

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana, ya llevaban una hora despiertos cuando los demás empezaron a levantarse-"quieren desayunar?"-les pregunta inoue, los chicos asienten.

"oigan chicos, ¿durmieron cómodos?"-le pregunto matsumoto muy picaramente, los demás la vieron confundidas ya que cuando despertaron estaban en otra posición-"miren estas fotos"-les dice así que ellos se acercan y se ponen rojos al ver las fotos.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 **Genial ya termine este capitulo, el proximo sera ichirukia.**

 **Nos vemos despues.**


	11. ¿Que sera el amor?

**Es hora del ichiruki, bueno este capitulo esta inspirado en ellos dos. Pero ya después iniciaremos con el desarrollo de toda esta historia y se terminara.**

 **Opening Rolling star.**

* * *

POV Normal.

Los dos estaban en el cuarto de ichigo, rukia leyendo un manga con una galleta en la boca y ichigo estaba terminando su tarea de la universidad.

"ichigo estoy aburrida"-le dice rukia mientras rueda en la cama de ichigo mientras el la voltea a ver, la entendía no había nada interesante que hacer y mas porque el día estaba muy caluroso-"que tal si vamos a comprar un helado"-le dice ella.

"estaría bien"-le dice ichigo mientras ella sigue rodando en la cama-"pero después podemos ir con los demás"-decía rukia ya sentada y cruzada de brazos-"pues vamos sino cambiare de parecer"-le decía el mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta, rukia tambien se paro y lo siguió.

"¿de que sabor vas a querer tu helado?"-le pregunta ichigo ya caminando con ella a su lado-"um, tal vez de chocolate"-dice ella mientras piensa muchas cosas que le dijo ichigo sobre el helado y otras comidas nuevas.

Al llegar a la heladería, rukia y ichigo se sentaron en una de las mesas que había pero ichigo se había parado para pedir sus helados dejando a rukia sola sentada. Unos chicos se acercan a donde esta rukia-"oye, ¿porque estas tan sola?"-le dice uno pero rukia ni caso les hacia ya que estaba esperando con ansias su helado-"oye tu, no nos ignores"-le dice otro mientras rukia los volteaba a ver fastidiada-"no les interesa"-les dice ella mientras se levanta para ir con ichigo pero uno la agarra.

"oye tu, déjala en paz"-le dice ichigo enfadado, los chicos lo reconocen y se van con miedo de que los golpee-"vamos con los demás antes de que vaya atrás de esos chicos"-le dice ichigo mientras caminan al parque que estaba cerca, rukia le dijo que es muy seguro que estén ahí.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Al llegar al parque,ven a toshiro jugando fútbol con karin y sus amigos mientras matsumoto, karen y rina los ven sentadas en el pasto-"ah, rukia, ichigo que bueno es verlos"-les dice karen mientras ellos se sientan, pero por alguna razón rina se para diciendo que quería caminar.

"¿que es lo que le pasa?"-pregunta ichigo al ver esa actitud muy rara, pero las demás tampoco sabían lo que le pasaba excepto rukia que si sabia-"tu si sabes rukia"-le dice matsumoto muy segura mientras rukia solo la mira nerviosa-"no puedo decirlo, se lo prometí"-decía ella mientras agitaba las manos y negaba con la cabeza que no podía decirlo-"es sobre el capitán hitsugaya"-le dice karen mientras rukia solo asiente.

Lo malo de todo esto es que los caza-dragones tienen un buen oído, por eso en la sociedad de almas muchos lugares tienen un encantamiento para que ellos no puedan usar ese sentido pero eso lo pudo escuchar el y volteo a ver por donde se había ido la chica peli-verde para después concentrarse en el partido que el tenia que ganar para no perder esa estúpida apuesta en la que lo había metido karin.

Rukia empezó a recordar lo que le dijo rina...

 **"te puedo decir una cosa"-le dice rina sentada en su cama mientras rukia la miraba desde la otra cama, ichigo no las podía escuchar por el encantamiento que rina había puesto-"si dímelo yo no le diré a nadie"-le decía rukia segura, rina se armo de valor hasta que le dijo-"sabes la otra vez escuche como karin decía algo sobre toshiro"-le decía ella mientras rukia la veía, aunque de sobra sabia que estaba celosa-"les gusta mucho pasar tiempo juntos, la otra vez tuve que fingir ya que el me dejo por ir a jugar fútbol con karin y me molesto"-le decía rina mientras reía amargamente-"yo se que lo amas, y creo que fue cruel de su parte ya que si tenia un compromiso no podía jugar ese día"-le dice rukia comprensiva.**

 **"pero no puedo hacer nada, ya que solo soy su amiga"-decía rina mientras se acostaba y se dormía instantáneamente dejando a rukia despierta, se acomodo y se acostó-"¿como se sentirá querer a alguien?"-pensaba rukia, desde rina ve como puede ser alegre pero a la vez doloroso amar a una persona y mas si es tu amigo. En eso se le vino a la cabeza una imagen de ichigo, agito la cabeza para quitar esa imagen pero no pudo dormir bien por esa imagen que apareció y mas que estaba pensando en el amor.**

Suspiro ante ese recuerdo, y regreso a la realidad. Ichigo la estaba viendo provocando un leve sonrojo en este al ver como ella lo mira a los ojos y al final desvio la mirada.

"ichigo, ¿que pasaria si te enamoraras de tu mejor amiga?"-le pregunta ella, el la voltea a ver mientras piensa en la respuesta-"creo que seria mas dificil estar cerca de ella, ya que cuando alguien esta enamorado su corazon se acelera si esta junto a esa persona"-le dice el, rukia analiza esa respuesta-"¿tu haz sentido algo por una amiga?"-le pregunta ella inocentemente, ichigo se pone tenso ante la pregunta y rapido cambia de tema dejando a rukia muy confundida por eso.

CONTINUARA...


	12. Un malentendido

**No prometi nada, este capitulo va para las dos parejas principales ya que esto tendra algo que ver con la historia actual. Ademas de conectar una linda historia de amor entre una de estas dos parejas.**

 **Opening Rolling star.**

* * *

POV Normal.

Rina estaba sentada en su cama mientras leia un manga de romance, traia puesto un oberol con una camisa blanca con esas tipicas calcetas negras que pasan sus rodillas. Karin y yuzu no estaban en casa, desde hace unos dias a estado muy distante y mas con el chico de pelo blanco por sus estupidos celos, segun ella, ya que los caza-dragones son muy posecivos.

Su telefono empieza a sonar pero lo deja sonar hasta la tercera vez que la vuelven a llamar, agarra el telefono y responde-"vaya al fin respondes, pense que te habia pasado algo"-le dice el, rina suelta una risa que pasa desapercibida-"bueno queria decirte quiero que vengas a jugar futbol con kurosaki y yo"-le decia el mientras ella lo pensaba un poco-"si, ahi los veo"-decia ella mientras cuelga.

Agarra una bolsa donde lleva muchas cosas utiles, empezo a caminar a paso normal pero en su camino encontro un objeto de vidrio y lo recogio para ver de que le servia. No sabia lo que le esperaba, y lo malo de todo es que fue un malentendido.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Toshiro y karin hacian unos movimientos con el balon en lo que esperaban, pero algo paso que hicieron un mal movimiento cayendo karin encima de toshiro quedando muy cercas. De lejos se ve como si se estuvieran besando, los dos no estaban sonrojados ya que no sentian nada entre si solo era amistad ademas karin tenia novio y lo queria mucho.

"lo siento, ¿estas bien toshiro?"-le pregunta karin cambiar de posicion, toshiro le dice que esta bien. Pero en ese preciso momento llega rina que ve la escena desde lejos, traia el objeto de vidrio en la mano pero al final lo apreto demasiado que lo rompio y se corto demasiado.

La sangre caia de su mano pero gracias a un entrenamiento logro ocultar el olor de su sangre, toshiro se da cuenta de esa presencia asi que al pararse notan a la chica que los ve directamente. Tiene una mano detras de su espalda ocultando la mano lastimada, ni siquiera les hablo y solo se volteo sin mirarlos.

Solo camino primero camino lento pero al notar que los dos venian a decirle algo, empezo a correr hasta que la dejaron de seguir.

"maldita sea!"-decia toshiro pegandole a un arbol, estaba realmente alterado por ese maldito malentendido y sabia que ella no le hablaria por esa escena. Karin tambien estaba un poco nerviosa ya que sabia que a toshiro le gustaba rina y esto era malo. Bueno la apuesta era que si perdian el partido el le tendria que decir sus sentimientos a rina por eso es que tuvo que esforzarse.

"toshiro, no te preocupes yo hablare con ella"-le dice karin tratando de tranquilizarlo pero no funciona-"no, ella es muy terca asi que si tratas de tocar ese tema no te hara caso"-dice el muy preocupado, tenia miedo de que ella pensara que el tenia una relacion amorosa con karin y se alejara.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0

Ichigo y rukia estaban jugando cartas, rukia iba ganando pero oyeron un ruido afuera asi que al salir del cuarto vieron a rina pasar por el pasillo con la mirada baja. Ichigo noto un olor muy peculiar, era sal asi que supo que rina estaba llorando.

"rina, ¿que paso?"-le pregunta ichigo pero la chica no le responde y se mete al cuarto, los dos la siguen y ven que se metio en el armario que le tocaba a ella-"rina, puedes decirnos que paso"-le dice rukia mientras se acerca con la intencion de abrir el armario pero ichigo le agarra la mano y ella lo volteo a ver.

"no creo que debamos meternos"-le decia el, ella se negaba a dejar sola a su hermana pero ichigo la cargo estilo princesa y la saco a regañadientes del cuarto-"ichigo bajame"-le decia ichigo hasta que al final la lanzo a su cama mientras el se sentaba en su escritorio y la miraba serio-"deja que ellos resuelvan, sino lo empeoraremos"-le decia el mirandola a los ojos haciendo que se estremezca.

"lo siento es que me preocupa lo que vaya a pasar"-dice rukia con una mirada preocupada, ichigo le jala una mejilla para despues ver como hace un puchero-"vez es mejor dejar que el destino lo haga todo"-dice ichigo con una sonrisa que tranquiliza a rukia.

Al dia siguiente, digamos que el ambiente estaba muy tenso en el desayuno entre rina y karin pero rina no la odiaba ni nada por el estilo. Ese dia, todos excepto rukia estaban en ese bosque y algunos sentados en el pasto mientras toshiro estaba sentado en una roca.

El volteaba a ver a la chica de pelo verde que solo mira al cielo como si algo estuviera-"sabes tengo ganas de tomar sake"-dice matsumoto estirandose un poco-"espero que rukia no se tarde tanto, quiero ir por unas cosas pero necesito que me acompañe"-dice karen mientras patalea en el piso.

Rina solo las miraba mientras acariciaba con un dedo su herida que era muy notoria por la venda que tenia en la mano-"¿rina, como te hiciste esa herida?'-le pregunta matsumoto al notar esa venda-"no fue nada, solo me corte con unos vidrios"-le dice rina con un tono frio.

"sabes aun huele a sangre, debe ser que aun no se cicatrizo"-le dice karen mientras nota que tiene otras dos curitas en sus rodillas, no iba a meterse en ese asunto. Rukia habia ido a la sociedad de almas ha dejar unos informes pero se fue muy nerviosa por la noche anterior y esa platica con ichigo.

Ichigo, ishida, inoue y chad estaban en casa de inoue haciando sus tareas en grupo, bueno la hacian juntos pero solo tres de ellos van en la misma carrera. Todos tenian un presentimiento de que se llevarian a alguien y ichigo sentia que iba a ser una persona importante.

En eso...

CONTINUARA...


	13. Ire por ti, rukia

**ok, digamos que los shinigamis han estado un mes en el mundo real pero lo mejor esta por venir ya que subiré hoy dos capítulos ya que se vendrá la confesión mas esperada para algunas desesperadas que te despiertan a las 3 de la mañana para que empiece a hacer el capitulo. mi prima estaba impaciente.**

 **Opening Rolling star.**

* * *

POV Normal.

En eso una garganta y se veían 4 demonios, solo uno era conocido para los shinigamis. Todos estaban sorprendidos, ya estaban en su forma shinigami y listos para luchar.

Karen fue la primera en atacar-"arte secreta..."-un circulo mágico aparece mientras todos la ven sorprendidos-"devastación de luz: taladro del cielo!"-encierra a uno de los demonios, y la logra debilitar pero la demonio no se rinde ante ese ataque así que le lanza un cero normal.

"así que ella ya aprendió la arte secreta"-dice rina mientras ayuda a su prima la demonio, shouta se fue del lugar para buscar a ichigo para terminar su pelea pendiente. La demonio que karen empezó a atacar se llama estella, los otros dos eran ren y amata.

Toshiro empieza pelear con amata, mientras renji y matsumoto peleaban con ren que desviaba muy bien sus ataques-"arte secreta..."-rina era la que invocaba este ataque, el circulo mágico aparecía.

"Torbellino espinoso!"-un gran remolino de ramas encerraba a estella, era muy parecido al de karen pero este dejaba mas heridas. Esas ramas tenían espinas muy filosas, rasguñaban a estella y algunas se le enterraban en los brazos y piernas.

"que genial, no esperaba menos de ti"-le dice estella a rina que la mira muy confundida-"aizen-sama te manda un recado"-le sigue diciendo a rina que ya estaba preocupada por lo que la demonio le decía-"que tienen que hablar sobre... la persona que mando a matar a tus padres"-le dice ella, rina estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

"¡cállate!"-grito rina molesta mientras se acerca a la demonio, pero sin saberlo le lanza un veneno que solo afecta a los que no lo sean-"eres estúpida"-le dice rina entre la niebla-"yo soy una demonio"-dice rina para después aspirar el veneno así no afectaría a los demás.

"pero...me habían dicho que eras maga celestial y caza-dragones"-digo estella muy sorprendida, rina estaba un poco preocupada por lo que le dijo y por la repentina aparición de estos demonios.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Rukia había sido informada de que estaban atacando en el mundo real, ella ya estaba corriendo por mundo precipicio para llegar lo antes posible a ayudar a los demás pero una garganta se abre enfrente de ella haciendo que se detenga y se ponga en pose defensiva.

Un chico rubio sale de esa garganta, era apolo quien se ponía enfrente de rukia mientras ella lo miraba-"kuchiki rukia, debes venir conmigo"-le dice el chico con su porte frió-"¿y que pasa si me niego?"-le pregunta ella mientas detrás del chico aparecen unas pantallas mostrando a los demás peleando, rukia ve una donde esta ichigo muy lastimado peleando contra shouta-"mandare a matar a tus amigos, y empezare con el chico de pelo naranja"-le dice apolo haciendo que rukia acepte, el le ordena que deje su espada y llaves.

Pone con cuidado su espada y llaves en el piso, apolo empieza a caminar hacia la garganta pero no entra sino que hace que rukia camine adelante de el para tenerla muy bien vigilada. Ella lo hacia por protegerlos y darles tiempo, todo estaba demasiado rápido para ella y solo entro mientras que la garganta se cerraba.

Despues de que se cerrara la garganta, leo aparece y recoge las llaves con la espada de rukia para después correr de regreso a la sociedad de almas a reportar lo ocurrido.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Los demonios ya estaban agotados, no les quedaría mas opción que usar su liberación pero una luz amarilla los rodea indicándoles que es hora de regresar ya que se a cumplido el objetivo de todo esto-"kuchiki rina, pronto descubrirás la verdad sobre la muerte de tus padres"-le dice estella, rina la mira con esa preocupación pero lo mas extraño es que al pensar en ese fatídico día sus lagrimas fueran reemplazadas por sangre.

Rápido se limpio la cara, esto era una premonición de lo que iba a descubrir. Tuvieron que ir a casa de urahara para poder curar sus heridas pero ichigo estaba muy mal herido, estaba acostado con muchas vendas y parecía que no iba a reaccionar por lo menos hasta que amaneciera, rina estaba acostada en su cama mirando el techo y pensando lo que le había dicho la demonio con la que había peleado.

Algo la saco de sus pensamientos y fue su teléfono que le indicaba que le había llegado un mensaje, estiro su mano y vio el mensaje. Era del capitán hitsugaya, después de ese malentendido ya no le decía por su nombre sino como siempre debió haberle dicho, suspiro y se paro para ir a casa de inoue donde estaban todos ya que la habían invitado a comer con ellos y no los iba a rechazar. Salio de la casa, con dirección a casa de inoue.

Pero mientras todos estaban ahí les había llegado un aviso urgente del capitán comandante.

Al día siguiente, ichigo habrio los ojos hasta que se acostumbro a la luz después volteo a ver a la ventana que estaba abierta. Se sentó en su cama para estirarse, pero noto algo y volteo a ver de nuevo a la ventana así vio que karen estaba en su ventana en su forma shinigami-"ichigo, ven conmigo ya que esto es urgente"-le dice karen, ichigo sale de su cuerpo para después seguir a karen hasta la casa de inoue pensando lo peor.

Llegando vio a todos enfrente de esa pantalla, rina lo volteo a ver con una cara muy preocupada-"kurosaki, oye lo que vaya a decir el capitán comandante"-dice toshiro mientras todos voltean a ver la pantalla donde aparece el antes mencionado.

"Hemos recibido el testimonio del líder de los espíritus celestiales, leo"-dice el capitán mientras ichigo escucha eso confundido-"¿de que estan hablando?"-pregunta el ya que no logra entender de que hablan-"Se han llevado a la teniente rukia"-dice el comandante sorprendiendo ichigo que se voltea dispuesto a ir a rescatarla-"no lo hagas kurosaki ichigo, ella puede cuidarse sola ademas ahora no es nuestra prioridad ya que no falta tanto para la batalla con aizen"-le dice el comandante mientras una senkaimon se abre-"se les ordena regresar de inmediato"-dice mientras se apaga la pantalla, todos los shinigamis empiezan a entrar por la senkaimon pero rina se para al lado de ichigo para después entrar.

"ichigo, ten cuidado"-le dice rina mientras se cierra la senkaimon, ichigo se queda parado mientras inoue, ishida y Chad lo ven un poco preocupados-"bueno vamos"-les dice ichigo pero ishida le responde-"pero nos dijeron que debíamos prepararnos"-dice ishida aunque ichigo solo se voltea para decirle-"rina me dijo que fuera, sabes ella puede comunicarse por telepatía pero no todo el tiempo"-dice ichigo mientras caminan directo a casa de urahara.

"espérame rukia, yo iré por ti"-dice ichigo mientras llegan a casa de urahara.

CONTINUARA...


	14. Te amo

**ya al fin llego el capitulo que yo y mis asistentes esperábamos, espero que les guste ya que es dedicado a alejandra. pyon y guest que me pusieron comentarios. Este capitulo va hacer de la pareja de rina y toshiro, por fin!**

 **Opening Alones.**

* * *

POV Normal.

Llevaban dos días en hueco mundo, renji se había unido en el proceso para ir a rescatar a rukia. En esos días, no han parado bueno solo para descansar y sabían que tenían un buen camino que recorrer.

Pero en medio de todo eso, lograron llegar un poco mas rápido. Ahora todos estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea, el mas desesperado de todos ellos era ichigo que estaba impaciente por llegar y salvar a rukia que de seguro sabia que ellos vendrían a salvarla, algo en el corazón de rukia la hacia feliz por saber que ichigo siempre estaría para ella.

Bueno no hablaremos de eso por ahora.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Ya llevaba un día que habían vuelto a la sociedad de almas, ella iba al 10 escuadrón aunque casi lograba que no le tocara traer esos papelea y aun se acuerda lo que hizo su capitán al ver que no iba a traer los papeles...

 _Rina estaba agarrando los papeles que tenia que llevar pero se estreso al ver que eran para el 10 escuadrón-"teniente sasakibe, ¿podría llevar estos papeles?"-le dice rina al su superior que acepto y cuando estaba a punto de agarrar los papeles-"no los agarres, ella tiene que llevarlos"-dice el comandante mientras mira a el teniente haciendo que entienda lo que le quiere decir._

 _"es cierto, yo tengo que llevar otros papeles, suerte"-le dice el teniente mientras rina salia de la oficina con una gota estilo anime._

Suspiro, estaba decidida a hablar con el después de esta guerra y decirle que lo apoyaría en todo. Pobre no sabia lo que le esperaba al entrar a esa oficina, llego a la puerta para después de anunciarse entrar y ver al chico sentado en su escritorio escribiendo una cosas. Al dejar los papeles solo quería salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible pero no pudo ya que el chico se había parado de su asiento y le había agarrado la mano.

"¿que paso, capitán hitsugaya?"-le pregunta ella volteando a ver al chico-"necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que paso"-dice el refiriéndose al malentendido que ella vio, rina al oír eso trato de zafarse pero el chico tenia mas fuerza que ella-"no tenemos nada que hablar, lo hecho ya esta"-le dice ella volteando a ver a otro lado, el la miraba-"no es cierto, necesito explicarte lo que paso en realidad"-le decía el mientras le sujetaba las dos muñecas.

"no quiero escuchar nada, para mi esta bien si es tu decisión"-le dice rina que ya estaba muy nerviosa, sus ojos ya estaban cristalinos-"claro que no ya que lo que viste fue un malentendido"-le dice el subiendo un poco su tono de voz, lo bueno es que los caza-dragones no los podían oír por el encantamiento que tenia la oficina como muchos lugares-"por favor ya no quiero hablar de esto"-dice rina con la mirada baja-"¡no es cierto, karin y yo nos tropezamos pero no paso nada mas ademas ella tiene a su novio!"-ya había alzado la voz, rina alzo la vista para que viera que gruesas lagrimas ya estaban cayendo por sus ojos-"sabes, es doloroso ver ese tipo de cosas ya que tu me gustas"-le decía rina llorando, toshiro solo la miraba sorprendido pero sin soltarla.

"pero al final, yo doy mala suerte"-termina de decir ella, toshiro vuelve a la realidad-"no es cierto, todos estamos felices de que volvieras"-le decía el tratando de calmarla-"¡no, esto esta pasando porque regrese, hubiera sido mejor si yoruichi no me hubiera salvado así nada de esto pasaría!"-le decía mirándolo mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos grises.

"Te puedo demostrar que te necesitamos"-le dice toshiro sin soltarla y acercando mas a rina-"no creo que puedas, no puedes demos-"-pero fue interrumpida por el repentino beso que le estaba dando el, digamos que al principio se resistió pero termino por aceptarlo. (que romántico, ya estoy llorando y no precisamente por los ojos de arriba. atte: danna, prima de yaru)

Le suelta las muñecas, con una mano la acerca a el y con la otra. Bueno con la otra profundiza el beso, hasta que el se separa para pegar su cabeza con la de la chica y da un suspiro, la abraza mientras se acerca su oído para decirle en un susurro-"no estas sola, me tienes a mi y a todos"-le dice el mientras la abraza mas fuerte haciéndola sentir protegida.

Rina tenia la cabeza y manos en el pecho del chico, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo mientras solo quedaban fragmentos de lagrimas en sus ojos, se aferraba al haori de el mientras una sonrisa leve salia en su rostro. No sabia que hacer, solo sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de tan acelerado que estaba por ese beso tan repentino-"gracias toshiro, por estar conmigo"-le decía ella mientras correspondía ese abrazo.

"te diré una cosa mas, siempre tuve que contenerme para no hacer esto"-le dice mientras la mira a los ojos, la chica se pone roja al oír ese comentario del chico-"eres un pervertido, lo sabias"-le decía ella, toshiro le sonrió-"sabes rina, ahora si puedo decir con seguridad que eres solo mia"-le decía el, la chica no dijo y solo se sonrojo.

Aunque en teoría era cierto, ella le rodea el cuello con sus dos brazos y el la cintura quedando muy cerca-"lo malo es que eres muy celoso"-le dice ella, toshiro estaba muy cariñoso con la chica aunque era normal ya que ahora ella era como su compañera de vida y no pregunten son cosas de dragón slayers.

Le dio otro beso, pero algo los interrumpio y fue una mariposa infernal que les venia a avisar unas cosas, rina estiro una mano haciendo que la mariposa se posara en su mano para despues irse-"en una hora una reunion"-le decia rina a toshiro.

"bueno aprovechare para hablar de unas cosas contigo"-le decia el mientras se sentaba en el sofa y rina hacia lo mismo, aunque para los dos ya todo estaba dicho.

CONTINUARA...


	15. inicia la batalla

**Saben me gusto el capitulo anterior, pero hoy iniciaremos con las batallas ya que vieron porque me salte el proceso de ichigo y sus amigos. Pero todo lo que puse ayer tendrá que ver con la historia, además algunos ya lo esperaban y con algunos digo a mis primas que ya esperaban la ansiada confesión.**

 **Opening after dark**

* * *

POV Normal.

Renji estaba en frente de su enemigo, era el mismo chico de la otra vez, amata lo veía muy emocionado ya que iba terminar esa pelea que dejo pendiente con el chico. Su capitán le había dado la orden de que trajera sana y salva a su hermana, pero no dejo que rina y Karen fueran porque iban a sospechar mas rápido de lo esperado así les ganaba tiempo.

"bueno, iniciemos shinigami"-le dice amata mientras renji saca su zanpakuto, no podía prometerle a su capitán que el rescataría a rukia ya que solo había una persona que tenia lo necesario para hacerlo.

"espero que lo logres, ichigo"-se dice renji mientras inicia su pelea.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Ichigo seguía corriendo por ese pasillo, estaba muy impaciente ya que llevaba rato corriendo por ese pasillo que parecía eterno. Nel por su parte jugaba con los cabellos del chico, no lo pensaba dejar ya que lo quería mucho.

Después de unos minutos, pudo ver la salida de ese pasillo así que acelero el paso.

Mientras con ishida y inoue.

Ishida ya estaba peleando con ren, el demonio lanzaba ceros rojos los cuales ya eran muy potentes y peligrosos. Inoue estaba lejos viendo la escena ya que por ahora no podía hacer nada bueno al menos no por ahora solo tenia que esperar el mejor momento para ayudar a ishida, puso una mano en su pecho rezando que ichigo salve a rukia para que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

"kurosaki-kun...kuchiki-san"-piensa inoue mientras mira el techo, tenia un gran presentimiento y un poco de celos que dejo a parte ya que ahora era importante sus amigos que estuvieran salvos y sanos.

Mientras ichigo, el había llegado había logrado salir y estaba viendo el desierto de las noches. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, después de eso empezó a gritar maldiciones ya que tenia que buscar otro camino para llegar a donde estaba rukia y pues digamos que tenia a veces un mal sentido de la orientación en casi muchas situaciones.

Mientras en la sociedad de almas.

Toshiro y rina se dirigían hacia a la sala de reuniones, el le había dicho que no mencionara nada hasta después de esta batalla y que solo se darían cuenta byakuya y Karen que eran dragón Slayer. Al llegar el fue a hablar con byakuya y soi fong, mientras rina se dirigió con las demás que la esperaban ya que aun no los dejaban pasar-"rina, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi capitán?"-le pregunta matsumoto y hinamori que se acercan mas a ella esperando su respuesta-"nada, solo me dijo que si le traía mas judías fermentadas, y unas cosas sobre el papeleo"-dice ella sonando muy normal aunque por dentro esta nerviosa.

Se tranquilizo al ver como las demás se iban a una esquina con un aura depresiva, Karen se acerco-"que bueno por ti"-le dice Karen susurrando, rina solo asiente a lo que le dijo su prima-"tu olor esta cambiando muy drásticamente, pero así me paso así que no te preocupes"-termina de decir Karen mientras rina que solo suspira.

Algo hace que dejen de platicar, una persona que corre hacia donde están ellas. Nadie sabe como pero termina tirando a rina al piso mientras la abraza, rina abre los ojos y ve a una chica del mismo color de pelo que ella solo que mas largo y trenzado-"ah, aira!"-exclama rina al ver a su hermana menor, ella alzo la vista y estaba sollozando.

"o-one-chan, que bueno que estés bien!"-grita llorando la chica que se parece mucho a rina, así que rina se levanta disculpándose para hablar a solas con su hermana menor. Ya al estar solas, aira y ella hablam de muchas cosas y que apenas ella se entero de que si estaba viva ya que fue cuatro meses al mundo real-"sabes una cosa, hace no tamto me entere de quien fue la persona que mato a nuestros padres"-le dice aira sorprendiendo a rina-"no me digas que tuviste una vision"-dice rina muy asustada ya que su madre tenia ese poder y ella lo habia heredado.

"si, pero despues de eso ya no tuve mas asi que no te preocupes"-aira hace que su hermana se tranquilize, rina le dice que despues seguiran platicando pero no podia hablar ya que estaba ocupada. Regreso con los demas, pero sasakibe le dice que entre ya que urahara y yoruichi quieren hablar con ella.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0

Ichigo estaba caminando por el desierto mientras estaba el cielo azul, habia muchas torres pero en ninguna estaba rukia. Sintio una presencia que hizo que se detuviera, una persona estaba detras de el pero despues sintio un olor conocido para el-"nos vemos de nuevo, kurosaki ichigo"-dice una voz de un hombre, ichigo voltea y ve a shouta que lo mira con una sonrisa.

Detras de el estaba rukia con una chica de pelo rubio que vestia un traje de sirvienta, rukia vestia un vestido blanco con bordes negros y sin mangas-"si la quieres tendras que pelear conmigo"-dice shouta señalando a rukia que no se movia. Ichigo solo puso una sonrisa-"si, rukia alejate un poco y no te metas en la pelea"-le dice ichigo mientras ve a los ojos a rukia que solo acepta mientras se aleja un poco junto a la chica de pelo rubio.

Ustedes pensaran que es por ser débil pero no, ella no se mete en esa pelea por que esta en juego el orgullo de ichigo. La chica que estaba con ella no era mala, en realidad era un espíritu aunque su hermano era uno de los demonios que servía a mirajane.

Mirajane era la persona que saco a aizen de la cárcel aunque le fue difícil quitar los sellos, tenia un libro que era lo que le daba todo su poder así que si algo le pasa a ese libro ella sale perdiendo. Ichigo empezó su pelea con shouta, esperaba salir rápido para acabar con esto.

Continuara...


	16. Un paso a la batalla

**Lo siento por no publicar seguido es que entre a la escuela y pues estoy con una montaña de tarea que tiene la misma altura que yo y miren que mido 1.69. Además que tengo a mi prima que siempre me anda molestando y pues su ataques de abrazar a la gente, es irritante.**

 **Opening CHANGE.**

* * *

POV Normal.

El plan estaba en marcha, aizen como siempre tenia esa sonrisa arrogante en su cara mientras veía esa ciudad falsa. Faltaban capitanes, pero eran los mismos de la otra vez y sabia que ya no iban a venir por las batallas. Pudo visualizar a una chica de pelo verde como las hojas, se parecía a su madre.

"es un gusto conocerte, kuchiki rina-san"-dice aizen mientras ve a la chica que solo lo miraba seria, el era la persona que... bueno no puedo contarles por ahora así que sigamos con la historia-le lanzan un tomate- si me voy.

Había dos personas que estaban a sus lados, una era mirajane y el otro era un chico de pelo morado y ojos negros. El tenia un gran parecido con Karen-"bueno, empezare yo"-dice el chico y en un rápido movimiento estaba detrás de Karen, ella volteo lentamente y el chico la pateo haciendo que volara lejos para regresar a su lugar-"aun es débil, mi pequeña hermana"-dice el chico sorprendiendo a los capitanes y tenientes menos a rina, otras 4 gargantas se abrieron dejando ver a los demonios-"es divertido, rina"-dice la mujer-"la regla para ti es no usar tus poderes demonios"-termina de decir.

"eso lo hace mas interesante"-dice rina mientras empieza a pelear con esa mujer, todo estaba iniciando mientras que los demás capitanes empezaban sus luchas. Aizen solo sonrió mientras recordaba todo lo que había planeado, iba a pasar el mismo incidente pero con diferentes sentimientos puestos en la batalla. El notaba que todos habían cambiado demasiado en 17 meses en los cuales se esforzaron. Una imagen se le vino a la mente, una mujer de cabellos largos verdes claros y si ella es la mama de rina.

La mujer de la que se enamoro aizen.

Lo siento por esta corta introducción de la batalla pero es que estoy ocupada.


	17. Esa es la verdad

**Lo siento por no publicar pero he estado muy ocupada, subí un one shot y nadie puso un comentario. La vida es cruel en todos los sentidos, hare una historia con bleach y naruto así que pueden poner Oc o mándenmelo en mensaje privado para después decirles como es la ficha general.**

 **Opening change**

* * *

 _No creo que el poder absoluto exista en ningún mundo. Él poder es inestable, cambia constantemente, una pequeña diferencia siempre va a aparecer. Aquel que encuentre esa diferencia será el ganador_

 _XOXOXOXOXOXO_

POV Normal.

Ichigo lanzaba ataques de reiatsu hacia shouta que con suerte los esquivaba, la esperanza es lo único que quedaba en todos y con suerte un milagro. Rukia había intentado ayudarlo pero el simplemente la regresaba al lugar donde la había dejado, no quería que se metiera en la pelea ya que podía salir lastimada.

Lo malo de esto es que no se escribir una pelea, pero bueno creo que tal vez active el flojerometro, si lo voy a activar- va y se acerca a la maquina- bueno espero que no se enojen.

FLOJEROMETRO ACTIVADO. (si lo se pero no soy buena escribiendo peleas)

Shouta estaba completamente herido, un ataque mas y caía derrotado así que solo espero ese golpe. El cual le llego por la espalda, matándolo ya que nadie se metía con rukia, ichigo estaba molesto y solo quería llevarse a rukia para ir después a karakura.

Ichigo se acerco a rukia para después agárrala como maleta y empezar a caminar, la chica de pelo rubio lo seguía y miraba con una gota en la cabeza al ver la discusión que estaban teniendo esos dos-"¡ichigo, bájame!"-le grita rukia molesta al verse en esa situación-"no, es mas fácil además de que eres muy ligera"-le dice ichigo como si nada mientras caminaba un poco apresurado, sus amigos estaban a salvo con los capitanes y ya tenia a rukia. Algo hizo que parara y fue ver a un chico de pelo rubio y mirada azul viéndolo muy fríamente-"kurosaki ichigo, por favor entrégame a esa shinigami"-dice el chico señalando a rukia que parecía ya haberlo visto antes, el era el encargado de cuidarla.

"ja, como si fuera a dártela tan fácilmente"-dice ichigo bajando a rukia, saco a zangetsu y se puso en posición se combate-"entonces si así lo quieres"-dice el chico de pelo rubio.

Empieza otra batalla por la chica de ojos violetas.

 **Mientras en karakura o la ciudad donde todo pasa.**

Los pocos capitanes que estaban, luchaban con los demonios mientras rina peleaba con mirage; la mujer que mas detestaba en el mundo además de aizen. Rina usaba su espada poniendo ramas congeladas para atrapar a mirage pero se le hacia muy difícil, ya tenia una parte de su traje rota y era el brazo, llego un momento en el cual pudo agotar a mirage y sacarla de combate. Algunos tenientes estaban heridos e inconscientes siendo curados por Kira, entre ellos estaba matsumoto y Karen que derrotaron a su oponente entre las dos.

"vaya, creo que aprovechare este pequeño receso para hablar contigo, rina-san"-dice aizen quedando enfrente de la chica, que estaba aun en posición defensiva por si acaso-"me recuerdas mucho a tu madre, pero también sacaste los ojos de tu padre"-sigue hablando aizen.

"¿como conoces a mis padres?"-se atreve a preguntarle la peliverde, mirage la mira con una sonrisa diabólica, llego el tiempo en el que la chica supiera la verdad de todo y eso le gustaba ya que sufriría como ella sufrió por culpa de su madre-"tu madre fue un gran misterio para la sociedad de almas, yo nunca creí que fuera 100% shinigami pero preferí dejarlo. Pero tus padres fueron los únicos que supieron sobre mis planes, me sorprendí mucho al descubrir eso pero lamentablemente eran un estorbo asi que..."-paro por un momento y miro a la chica.

Rina estaba analizando todo lo que aizen dijo, sus padres habían sido los únicos que no habían caído en los engaños de aizen.

"no...p-puede ser...tu.."-rina tenia muy pocos recuerdos de sus padres, recordaba como su madre le hacia de comer a ella, toshiro y hinamori o cuando sus padres la llevaban a los eventos que había en la sociedad de almas. Lagrimas caían, no quería llorar pero es que los extrañaba tanto, tuvo que volverse un adulto muy rápido sin disfrutar mas cosas.

"si, yo fui la persona que mando a ese hollow para matar a tus padres"-dice aizen mirando a la chica, no había brillo en sus ojos, solo había odio puro hacia la persona en frente de ella.

"Pensaba matarte con ellos, pero me sorprendió tu fuerza para derrotar a ese hollow que mato a tus padres."-termino de decir aizen, rina apretaba con fuerza su empuñadera al punto de sacar sangre de su mano.

Su mente estaba completamente en blanco, solo una cosa pasaba por su mente y era "matarlo" a toda costa.

"descongela, shidzen"- a diferencia de las demás veces, un circulo con grabados aprecio debajo de los pies de rina y llego a los de aizen y mirage; los dos estaban sorprendidos por eso, la chica clavo su espada en la nada-"lo siento, este ataque me lastimara a mi y también a ustedes"-susurra rina, mientras recuerda cada cosa que le ha pasado. Lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado fue...

haber conocido al amor de su vida.

"aurora fínale"-se crea una gran explosión, muy grande que todas las batallas se habían parado por el ruido de la explosión, se sorprendieron por la magnitud de ese ataque. Era muy fuerte. El humo se disperso un poco dejando ver a rina con quemaduras en el cuerpo y muy lastimada, ese ataque la había dejado casi sin fuerzas además de lastimar su cuerpo.

La peli verde veía un punto indefinido, pero en eso aizen aparece entre el humo, rina voltea reaccionando muy tarde ya que el hombre le había hecho un corte en el vientre-"me sorprendí mucho, eres muy fuerte pero eso no basta"-dice aizen, que tenia la ropa un poco gastada por la explosión.

Rina empezó a caer, pero alguien impide su caída.

"hinamori..."-con suerte podía hablar, hinamori avanzaba saltando entre edificios mientras sostenía a la chica, la peli castaña la miro de reojo-"todo estará bien, ahora puedes descansar, rina-chan"-dice hinamori, la peli verde cae inconsciente por la perdida de sangre. Por su parte, aizen decidió esperar un poco mas y pues ya saben...tomar te (modo aizen troll activado).

Hinamori llego hasta donde estaba Kira, y acostó a rina en el suelo para curar sus heridas.

"teniente hinamori, ¿Cuánto crees tardarte en curarla?"-le pregunta el capitán kensei, hinamori se pone a pensar sin dejar de hacer su labor de curar a su amiga-"tal vez me lleve un tiempo, sus heridas además de físicas son espirituales y eso complicara mucho su curación pero hare todo lo posible"-dice hinamori sin dejar de mirar a rina que respiraba muy pesadamente-"espero que no pase lo de la otra vez"-piensa hinamori, recuerda todo lo que paso la ultima vez y esperaba que no se volviera repetir.

Pero suplicar no era suficiente, ya que ni eso iba impedir que volviera a pasar.


	18. Final

**Les quiero decir que no mostré las demás batallas por falta de tiempo pero después de esta sacare otras temporadas así que espérenlas además de una donde muestre que paso durante 5 meses de paz.**

 **No mostrare la batalla de ichigo y aizen por falta de tiempo e imaginación pero digan que hice el final.**

* * *

 **Quisiera ser ciega,**

 **para no ver todo el daño que me haces,**

 **Quisiera ser sorda,**

 **para no escuchar tus mentiras disfrazadas de crueldad.**

 **Y quisiera ser muda para no discutir con alguien que para mi**

 **Ya no vale la pena.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

POV Normal

 _Habia llegado el momento, los capitanes se volvían a enfrentar a su peor enemigo, aizen._

 _Empezaron a hacer ataques coordinados, soi fong empezó atacando con el shunko pero mirage detuvo eso con solo escribir en ese libro que siempre traía en la mano, todos los capitanes habían concordado en que debían de matarla para darse un poco de ventaja. Toshiro ataco congelando la pierna y brazo de aizen además de congelar la cintura para bajo de mirage que luchaba pero al tratar de escribir su libro fue congelado junto con su mano izquierda._

 _Los demás tenientes veían desde abajo como los capitanes luchaban y también otro grupo que estaba en un edificio cerca de donde luchaban los capitanes y en ese grupo estaban ichigo, Rukia, inoue, ishida y renji que veían la pelea._

 _"es hora de terminar todo esto"-dijo toshiro, mientras una peli verde abría lentamente los ojos para ver como mataban a la persona que mas odiaba pero por alguna razón le resbalo una lagrima en el momento en el cual unas gotas de sangre manchaban la cara del joven capitán. Mirage voltea un poco la cara para ver al hitsugaya que la miraba con odio-"muere"-dice enterrando mas la espada, la rubia intentaba con su poca fuerza quitar esa espada de su corazón pero no lo logro sino que lagrimas caían de sus ojos en el momento que ichigo.._

 _"¡PAREN!"-grito lo mas que pudo haciéndolos volver a la cruel realidad, toshiro vio a la verdadera mujer que había apuñalado, la chica le sonrió débilmente mientras sangre salía de su boca. Rina le sonreía mientras era cargada por el peli blanco que no salía del shock, había apuñalado a la persona que mas amaba; la peli verde le puso una mano en su mejilla mientras lloraba amargamente-"lo...siento"-dice rina mientras el chico la deposita suavemente en el edificio donde estaban inoue para después empezar a liberar todo su reiatsu volviendo todo el ambiente frio y mientras gritaba de dolor para dirigirse a la mujer que miraba todo con cara burlona._

 _Todo había pasado en cámara lenta, aun se acuerda cuando rina lo curo._

 _La peli verde estaba curando al joven capitán, pero su cara se veía triste ya que por su culpa había terminado herido. Vio como el chico empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la cara de rina llena de lagrimas y resistiéndose las ganas de abrazarlo, el chico se sentó como pudo para mirar a la chica que traía vendas por casi todo el cuerpo._

 _"¿que paso?"-pregunto toshiro, quería saber si habían logrado encerrar a aizen-"tranquilo, ichigo logro sellarlo y ahora regreso a la prisión subterránea"-le dice rina mientras se limpia las lagrimas pero le es imposible, seguía muy dolida al saber que tenia una gran parte de culpa-"deja de llorar, no me gusta que llores además eres una kuchiki, ¿verdad?"-dice el capitán mientras le pone una mano en la cabeza._

 _"si pero...me es imposible"-dice llorando mas fuerte mientras era abrazada por el peli blanco._

Rina esbozo una sonrisa triste, ella estaba recargada en la orilla de la entrada a esa cueva mientras un gran viento helado salía de ella pasando al lado de ella y despeinándola un poco. Toshiro necesitaba sacar toda esa ira y quería entrenar un poco mas aun si su bankai estuviera completo, pero quería estar en esa cueva un rato mas; la peli verde recordó toda esa batalla que había pasado hace solo 2 días pero que había dejado mucho mas que heridas sino recuerdos dolorosos.

"rina..."-oye una voz así que levanta la vista viendo a matsumoto acercándose a ella-"hola, pensé que estarías con los demás"-comenta rina mientras ve como la mujer le da un onigiri ya que no había comido-"gracias"-dice mientras lo empieza a comer.

"¿como esta el?"-le pregunta matsumoto mientras miraba a la peli verde que miraba su comida-"como vez esta entrenando si se le puede llamar así pero creo que es mejor no interrumpirlo, esperare a que termine"-dice rina mirando la cueva donde se podía ver la silueta del joven capitán con su bankai moviendo ágilmente su zanpakuto-"que bueno que te tiene, así que no te eches la culpa"-la anima matsumoto sonriendo a la chica que le devuelve una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera ya que le logro levantar los ánimos.

 **Mientras con ichigo...**

El peli naranja estaba literalmente devorando la comida que le habían dado ya que estuvo inconsciente un día entero pero sentía que no había comido por años, Rukia estaba mirándolo tratando de no meterle un golpe mientras que inoue y ishida con Chad estaban hablando sin tomarle importancia a lo que hacia ichigo.

"gracias por la comida"-dice después de dejar el ultimo plato en la bandeja, Rukia llamo a un sirviente para que se llevara los platos-"comes como foca"-le dice Rukia con cara burlona mientras que ichigo la mira molesto-"¿que tiene? yo volví a salvar a la sociedad de almas y estoy cansado asi que es normal que coma mucho para reponer las energías perdidas"-dice ichigo excusando su gula

Rukia suspiro, le había traído esa bandeja de comida y también para informarle que ni iba a sufrir la perdida de poderes.

"bueno, creo que es mejor levantarme"-dice ichigo mientras se pone su zanpakuto en la espalda y empieza a salir de la mansión seguido de los demás-"si tanto insistes, pues vamos al runkongai"-dice Rukia mientras le mete un golpe en la cabeza para salir corriendo mientras ichigo salía detrás de ella y los demás los seguían.

Es hora celebrar nuestro fallos ya que gracias a ellos somos

nosotros mismos.

Gracias por seguir la historia, esperen la otra temporada.


End file.
